My One and Only
by bigtimerusher101
Summary: Austin and Ally have been best friends since elementary school. They've been neighbors for years and go to school together but never not they would fall in love with each other. Austin is very protective of Ally and wants the perfect guy for her. He doesn't realize that he might be the perfect guy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*At the sound of her alarm her alarm Ally gets up and dressed for school. She goes downstairs for breakfast. Her best friend and neighbor Austin comes in. He's always welcome to come without an invite.

Austin: Good morning Allybear. *Hugs her

Ally: Good morning, Blondie.

Austin: What's for breakfast today?

Ally: Pancakes and grilled cheese.

Austin: Yummy. *He grabs a plate to fix his meal. *They sit on the couch and watch SpongeBob.

Ally: How are you doing in Algebra?

Austin:(smiles and rolls his eye) Fine Mom (sarcastically)

Ally: I'm just looking out for you.

Austin: I know.

*They put their dishes in the sink and head out the door. Ally carpools with Austin every morning. They jam to their favorite bands on Radio Disney.

*After school they go to Sonic Boom to start on a new song. As much as Austin loves spending time with Ally he really dreads sitting in the practice room in silence with nothing else to do. Ally laughs as he childishly pouts while sitting on a beanbag on the floor


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

*At Sonic Boom in the Practice Rm

*Austin and Ally are working on a song but can't think of the chorus or lyrics.

Austin:(dramatically whining) Ally can we please take a break? We've been up here for hours.

Ally: Ok first stop being so dramatic and second its only been 30 minutes.

Austin: It feels like forever

Ally: Well deal with it. We just need a good chorus and lyrics. Now think hard

Austin: I only think best when I eat

Ally: Come on Austin, you're not starving. You can wait

Austin: I am so starving. *Dramatically rubs stomach. He gets on his knees and puts on his best puppy dog

face knowing she can't resist

Ally:(laughs at his effort and finally gives in) Fine we can get a snack but that's it. We can't get

distracted

Austin: Thanks you're the best Alls. *Hugs her tightly and happily drags her out of the room

*They go to the food cart and buy some smoothies and pizza.

*Back in Practice Rm

Ally: Now that you've eaten can you use your big brain to think of a chorus and lyrics?

Austin: I sure can. I'm feeling the power

Ally: Good now think hard

*30 minutes later they have a chorus and lyrics

Austin: Yes! We wrote a song! Now we can have some fun *Pumps fists in air

Ally: Yea! We can start on our homework now!

*Austin stops celebrating and looks at her

Ally: What?

Austin: We have two very different ideas of fun


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

*The next day Ally is busy with the large crowd in Sonic Boom

*Austin squeezes through the crowd and makes to the counter.

Austin: Hey Ally. What's with the big crowd today?

Ally: Huge sale. Everything is 30% off.

Austin: Are you sure can handle this?

Ally: I've dealt with bigger crowds. I can handle it.

Austin: I can help out.

Ally: That's really sweet Austin. You don't have to do that

Austin: I know but I want to. I'll do anything for you Alls. *Smiles and winks at her and starts to show customers where the instruments are

*At the end of the Ally is exhausted

*She starts to sneeze and cough

Austin: Are you ok Ally?

Ally: I'm fine. It's just allergies.

Austin: You sound sick.

Ally: I'm fine really Austin. Thanks for caring. *Hugs him. He smiles and hugs her back still concerned about her health

Austin: You want to get some ice cream?

Ally: Yeah sounds great.

*They go to the beach to eat their ice cream. It's really hot outside and even the ice cream isn't helping teens cool off.

Ally: Wow it's really hot today.

Austin: I know. We should go relax inside. Are you done with your ice cream?

Ally: Yeah thanks. *Hands empty cup to him.

*She starts to feel dizzy but doesn't want Austin to worry but he notices the change in her mood anyway

Austin:(worried) Alls are you ok?

Ally: Yeah, I think I'm just tired. I'm going back to Sonic Boom to take a nap.

*Gets up but suddenly her vision gets blurry and everything goes black. Unknown to her Austin caught her so she wouldn't fall

Austin: Ally! Please wake up! *Gently rubs her head and rushes her to the hospital.

*He frantically paces back and forth. Dez and Trish run in with Mr. Dawson right behind them

Trish: What happened?

Austin: We were eating ice cream at the beach. She said she felt tired and wanted to take a nap but as soon as she got up she fainted. I caught her and she was unresponsive.

Dez: It's ok bud. She's getting help now.

Mr. Dawson: You acted quickly and did the right thing Austin. She's lucky to have a friend like you

*The doctor comes in to let them know it's ok to see Ally.

*Once in the room Austin rushes to Ally's side

Austin: Is she going to be ok doc?

Doctor: She'll be just fine. She just got overheated from the sun. All she got was heat stroke. She should wake in an hour or two.

Mr. Dawson: Thank you sir. *Shakes his hand and opens the door for him

Trish: That's not so bad.

Dez: She's going to be ok.

Austin: Yeah, but I can't help but feel it's my fault. She was showing signs of illness today and passed it off as allergies. I should've seen known that was an excuse so she wouldn't worry me. *Tears up a little and looks at his best friend laying in a hospital bed looking so helpless

Mr. Dawson: I know how special she is to you Austin. You're always there for her. Thanks for the care you show her.

Austin: I'll do anything for her sir.

Trish: Hey Mr. Dawson we should all go to the cafeteria and get lunch. Ally will be hungry when she wakes up.

Dez: We'll bring you back something too buddy.

Austin: Thanks guys *Watches them leave the room then turns back to Ally.

Austin: I'm so sorry Alls. I should've known you were sick. You work so hard and do so much for us. You mean the world to me. *Kisses her forehead and continues to rub her head

*After a while Ally wakes up and sees Austin watching SpongeBob.

Ally:(weakly) Could you please turn that down?

Austin: Sure *Turns down TV before realizing Ally is awake

Austin: Hey Alls. I'm so glad you're ok. *Hugs tightly.

Ally:(wheezily) I would be better if you remove your elbow from my chest.

*Austin quickly backs away and looks guilty

Ally: It's ok Austin. You didn't hurt me.

Austin: I'm sorry Ally. I'm just happy you're ok. I was really worried.

Ally: What happened? Have you been crying?

Austin: Yeah a little bit. You passed out from the heat. The doctor said you had heatstroke.

Ally: Ok. I don't remember much. Why were you crying?

Austin: When you passed out it really scared me. I know you only covered up for yourself about having allergies earlier today. You didn't want to worry me.

Ally: Yeah I don't want to give you that stress.

Austin: Thanks Alls but I always worry about you but that's only because you're very special to me and I don't want to lose you.

Ally: That's really sweet Austin. Thank you so much. I really want to go home

*Mr. Dawson, Trish and Dez return from the cafeteria

Trish: Hey Ally, I'm glad you're ok. We bought you food from the cafeteria.

Ally: Thanks Trish.

Dez: I got you a ballon Ally. *Ties Get Well Soon balloon to bed

Ally: Thanks Dez

Mr. Dawson: Honey I want you take the day off tomorrow. You need to rest and relax after what happened today

Ally: I can't Dad. I love working I don't want to stop.

Austin: Alls you deserve it. It would make me feel better if you took the day off.

Mr. Dawson: I can handle the big sale crowd. You need it.

Ally: Ok, I'll do it for you guys. Honestly I don't think I could've worked either.

*The next day Ally is resting in the Practice Rm. She's sleeping soundly on the couch clutching onto Dougie Dolphin. Austin comes in and he smiles at her peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

*Ally eventually wakes up and sees Austin on his computer. He looks up and smiles at her.

Austin: Hey Alls. You feeling better?

Ally: Much better

*For spring break the gang goes to Keystone Mountain in Colorado. *Ally is alone at Sonic Boom writing a song for herself. *The lights start flickering.

Ally: Austin? Is that you? You know I hate it when you prank me. *No response. She goes downstairs and sees no one. It's dark and quiet.

Ally: I'm serious Austin. You better not be messing with lights. Stop it now. *Its pouring rain outside and she sees blurry shadow outside the door. The figure struggles to get inside but succeeds and slowly walks in and by this time Ally is inches away. She grabs a bat for protection The hooded figure tries to reveal themselves but Ally begins to beat them with the bat. The person turns out to be Austin.

Ally: Go away! You hooligan! You're not going to rob me! Austin: Ally! Ow! It's me! Ow! Austin! Please stop! *He tries to block the hits and gets bat away from her. He quickly takes off his hood

Ally: Austin?! You almost gave me a heart attack! Austin: I'm sorry. I just came by to see why you're here so late


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Ally: I lost track of time. I didn't know how long I was here.

Austin: It's getting late and we're leaving for Colorado tomorrow remember?

Ally: Yeah, I almost forgot. Thanks for checking on me. Sorry about attacking you.

Austin: It's ok Alls. You were just protecting yourself. You're not joking when comes to protecting the store.

Ally: Yeah, I know. We should get going. *They leave the store


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

*After landing in Colorado the gang takes a bus to the Ski Resort on Keystone Mountain. They arrive at their cabin and choose their rooms. Once unpacked they decide what to do. *Dez goes out to film and Trish goes to the spa. Which leaves Austin and Ally alone in the cabin.

Austin: I'm going snow boarding. You want to come Ally?

Ally: I'm good here. I want to read my books.

Austin: Please Ally. It won't be fun without you. *Gives her the puppy dog look while on his knees. *Ally laughs at him and gives in

Ally:(smiling) Fine I'll come. I hate when you do the puppy dog face.

Austin: Works every time. *Walks with her. *They walk to a couple of snow hills until Austin sets his eyes on the biggest one of all. Ally gasps at the height and backs up.

Ally: You want us to go up there? Why that one?

Austin: The bigger the snow hill the faster we'll go.

Ally: There's no way I'm going up there.

Austin: I'll sled with you. We can share a double sled.

Ally:(sighs) Fine *Austin lights like a up little kid being given candy and happily drags her up the hill. After getting the sled Ally reluctantly get in behind Austin. *They begin to slide the down the hill.

Austin: Isn't this fun Ally?

Ally: No, I want it to be over. *Covering her eyes. *They make it to the bottom and Ally is still screaming.

Austin:*covering his ears(screaming) Ally! We're at the bottom. You can open your eyes and stop screaming now. *Ally does so and cautiously gets up from the sled feeling winded from the ride.

Austin: Are you ok?

Ally: Yeah, I'm fine. Let's do something else.

Austin: Like what?

Ally: Go back in the cabin. I'm getting cold.

Austin: Ok. Sorry about the sledding. I thought you would have fun.

Ally: It's ok Austin. I'm not used to the snow like you are.

Austin: We can do something you want to do when we get back.

Ally: I know exactly what to do and you're going to love it. *Back at the cabin Austin and Ally put on warm clothes.

Austin: What to do you want to do?

Ally: Build a snow man.

Austin:(confused) Uh..Alls the snow is outside *Ally laughs at his puzzled look and gets a box out of the cabinet


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

*Ally puts the box at the kitchen table and shows the picture of a snow man on it to Austin.

Austin: Sweet! This is going to be so much fun. I knew it wasn't a real snow man.

Ally:(sarcastically) Sure you did. *Gets ingredients out of box.

Ally: We can a make big snow man if we work together. I don't trust you to work alone anyway.

Austin:(childishly) I can so be trusted with candy

Ally: Last year on Halloween you ate an entire bag Sweet Tarts and had sugar rush. You ran around the Practice Room until you passed out. It took the paramedic 10 minutes to wake you up. *Austin opens his mouth to argue but Ally beats him to it

Ally: I rest my case. *Austin sticks his tongue out at her and folds his arm like a five year old

Ally:(laughing) Real mature Austin. That's how you prove you can be trusted with candy *They begin to work on the snowman. Ally puts the body together.

Ally: Alright Austin you can put on the eyes and buttons now. *Looks at him and sees his cheeks puffed out along with a guilty face

Ally: Are you eating the eyes and buttons? Austin(muffled) No. *hides bag behind him. *Ally sighs and motions for the bag. He gives it to her

Austin: Sorry Alls. I couldn't resist

Ally: I knew I shouldn't have given you the bag. Just put them on *5 minutes later they're done. Austin starts to pick it up but Ally slaps his hand making him wince

Ally: You can't have it yet. It has to be refrigerated

Austin:(whines) Awww! Ally:(laughs) Relax you big baby. You can have it tonight


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

*Austin and Ally go upstairs to where it's warmer. Austin plays Zaliens while Ally reads a book.

Austin: Die Zalavalar! *Presses hard on game controller buttons. Blows up the enemy battleship

Austin: Victory! *Pumps fists up in the air.

Ally:Austin! You're too loud.

Austin: Sorry Ally. I forgot you were in here. I just got so lost in the game.

Ally: I know just try to use your indoor voice

Austin: Alls I'm not five.

Ally: Then keep your voice down and I won't treat you like a five year old

Austin: No problem. When do you think Dez and Trish will be back? *Before Ally can answer they hear the front door open along with the cold wind and heavy footsteps. Trish and Dez are bickering about something

Ally: Right now *Gets up and goes down with Austin


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

Ally: Hey guys. What are you arguing about this time?

Trish: Something really pointless. Austin can you please tell Dez the Yeti doesn't exist?

Austin: Of course he's real. Why else would there be movies about him?

Dez: Exactly. Thank you for that *High fives him

Ally: You really picked the wrong person to ask. *Trish sighs agreeing with her and goes to the living room. After dinner Austin gets on Ally's nerves about the snowman they made earlier.

Austin: Can I have it now? *Asking like a little kid

Ally:(irritated) Fine. Eat it slowly so you don't get a headache like the one I have now. *glares at him. He smiles apologetically before getting out the frosted treat *They all get ready for bed *Austin and Dez get ready to watch a movie marathon

Ally: Please don't stay up too late guys. You can't waist your time watching pointless footage of mystical snow beast

Austin: We'll be fine Alls. Good night *She goes upstairs with Trish right behind her *Its midnight and the boys are still awake. They're watching a scary Yeti movie. *They're curled up in their blankets with their knees to their chests tightly holding their blankets as the watch the huge behemoth scares his victims by invading their homes. Suddenly the creature leaps at the screen and Austin quickly turns it off.

Dez:(frightened) That means we're next. He's going to come to our cabin!

Austin: Relax buddy. It's just a movie. Not real.

Dez: You're right. Not real. Let's go upstairs.

Austin: Just incase something does happen we should stay down here you know to protect the girls.

Dez: You're too scared to move aren't you?

Austin: Yep. You?

Dez: Yeah. Good night

Austin: Good night


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

*During the middle of the night the boys wake to a loud noise outside and immediately go upstairs. They bursts in the girls' room

Austin(whispering) Alls! Wake up! *gently shaking her

Ally:(groan) No! Leave me alone! *Not opening her eyes

Austin:(urgently) Please it's an emergency!

Ally: Go away Austin. *Turns to other side *Austin gives up and leaves the room

Austin: We'll have to fight this battle on our own.

Dez: Spoken like a true warrior *They go back downstairs and get pots and pans as weapons

Austin: The Yeti's weakness is metal so we have bang as loud as we can

Dez: Got it. *Suddenly they hear a loud scratching sound and see a large furry shadow on the wall.

Dez:(panicking) He's in the cabin! He's going to eat us alive! I'm too young too die! *Rapidly shakes Austin's shoulders. Austin shoves his hands away

Austin: Chill out. We're going to be ok. We need to set a trap. Let's get a rope and a huge blanket

Dez: We have to hurry he could be anywhere. *They set the trap and load their nerf guns. They peek out over the coach ready to aim any direction. Suddenly they see a shadow on the stairwell and shoot as it comes down the figure falls on the blanket groaning in pain. The boys start attacking with pillows

Austin: We got him!

Dez: Boo ya! *High five each other *The figure's voice is muffled by the pillows. The boys uncover it and are surprised to see Ally frowning at them


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

*Ally continues to glare at boys' guilty faces while rubbing her head. She turns on the light and sits on the couch. Austin gives her an ice pack

Ally:(angry) You've got some explaining to do. Why are you two up at 4:00 in the morning banging pots, shooting nerf guns and screaming like its WORLD WAR 3?! Austin:(uneasily) We..Uh heard something outside so after you didn't get up we took matters into our own hands.

Dez: We heard a loud scratching sound and saw a big furry shadow on the wall.

Ally: What exactly did you think it was? Austin and Dez: A Yeti

Ally:(angry) You two goofballs thought I was a Yeti?! Austin: Now that you mention it. It sounds ridiculous.

Dez: We just didn't know where all the noises were coming from. The big furry shadow on the wall is still a mystery *Ally goes over to the shadow and turns on the lamp

Ally: You mean the coat rack?

Dez: Oops

Ally: Your coats are on it the big feathery hoods made the shadow. Your hats made it look even scarier.

Austin: Sorry Alls. We really let our imaginations get the better of us

Dez: What about the scratching sound? *Ally goes over to the window pulls back the curtain to reveal a large tree branch

Austin and Dez: Ohhh


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

Ally: I told you guys not to stay up late watching that movie. You're lucky Trish isn't down here or she would've taken her anger out on you instead of yelling at you.

Austin: Sorry Ally. We never meant for you to get hurt

Dez: We'll be careful next time.

Ally: You guys really need to stop watching late night monster movies. I highly doubt the next time something like this happens will turn out better than right now. It's almost morning and I'm exhausted. I'm going back to bed. You guys should do the same. *Goes upstairs with boys right behind her *The next morning the boys come down to make breakfast. Trish comes down surprised to see what they're doing.

Trish: Good morning guys. Why are you making breakfast? Ally usually does that.

Austin: Last night was quite a disaster. We kept her up most of the time so she slept in this morning.

Dez: We managed to make toast without setting off the alarm this time. *Remembering an incident when he and Austin almost set the kitchen on fire at Ally's house

Trish: What did you guys do?

Dez: We attacked her with nerf guns and ambushed her in a trap by covering her with a blanket while hitting her with pillows after we saw a big furry shadow on the wall and heard a loud scratching sound. *Trish stares blankly at him trying to understand what all that meant

Austin:(explains) We thought she was the Yeti

Trish:(angry) You what?!


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch.13**

Austin: We panicked and didn't know it was her

Dez: She explained everything that scared us was just an item in the room and tree branch outside

Trish: You idiots are ruining her spring break. Poor Ally. She'll probably sleep all day because of you. *To their surprise Ally comes downstairs. She's completely sleep deprived.

Austin: Good Morning Allybear. You look lovely this morning. *Ally just glares at him and goes to the couch.

Austin: Dez and I made you your favorite breakfast. Bacon and eggs sunny side up. *Puts plate in front of her

Ally:(grouchy) You and Dez aren't my favorite people right now. Well Dez had never been but you just make me so mad.

Austin: We're really sorry Alls

Ally:( irritated) I'm not in the mood Austin. My head is still throbbing with pain because someone dropped their nerf gun on my head last night*Looks directly at Dez who nervously smiles at her


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch.14**

Austin: Is there anything we can do to help you feel better?

Ally: Yeah, just leave me alone for today. *Takes plate and goes upstairs

Austin: Aw man. We totally messed up. *Sits on couch and rubs his hand through his hair

Dez: I know she and I don't have a very good friendship but right now I wish we did *Sits next to Austin

Trish: She'll forgive you guys eventually


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch.15**

*Later that afternoon *Trish is watching a movie on her laptop and the boys are playing Checkers. *They're sitting on the floor Indian style. Austin isn't too focused on the game. His eyes are glued to the stairwell hoping to see Ally come back down

Dez: Austin? Earth to Austin *Snaps his fingers to get his attention

Austin: What?

Dez: It's your turn

Austin:(sadly sighs) Ok. *Absentmindedly moves checker piece to another square unintentionally giving Dez a chance to jump his piece and get a double stack as King.

Dez: King Me! I won. *Quickly frowns seeing Austin still sadly looking at the stairwell

Austin:(unenthusiastic) Good job Dez. *Puts game up and goes outside. Dez follows him out

Dez: Are you ok?

Austin: No, I don't think Ally wants to be my friend anymore.

We went too far last night.

Dez: I know how you feel but you can't be like this forever. Ally never holds grudges. She will forgive you. Your friendship isn't over. It's so special. You guys are inseparable. You know she doesn't hate you.

Austin: It feels like it's over and she does hate me. Thanks for trying to cheer me up but I just want to be alone. I'm going for a walk to clear my mind. I'll be back soon. *Leaves with his head down like a scolded puppy with its tail between its legs


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch.16**

*Ally comes downstairs in a better mood.

Ally: Where's Austin? I need to talk to him

Dez: He left out 30 minutes ago. Wanted to clear his mind.

Ally:(concerned) He's out there all alone?! Dez: Yeah, what's the problem?

Ally: There's a blizzard coming this way and he can't get lost in it. *Turns to Trish and takes off her headphones. She starts to yell but stops when she sees the worry on Ally's face

Trish: What's wrong?

Ally: Austin left out and there's a blizzard coming. *Puts on snow suit and coat

Dez: Where are you going?

Ally: I have to find him.

Trish: Calm down Ally. Maybe he's nearby. Try calling him. *Ally dials his number. All three of them here his ringtone Heard it On the Radio

Dez: That sounds really close. *Turns around to see the phone on the kitchen table

Ally: He left his phone. That's just great. I'm going to find him. You guys stay here in case he comes back

Trish: Be careful Ally. The weather is getting worse

Dez: Good luck

Ally: Thanks guys. *Closes door *She struggles to walk in the snow as it gets deeper. She rents a dog sled and gets a rescue squad on the job *As she rides through the snowy terrain she spots something familiar in the snow. It's Austin's Zaliens beanie hat. She knows him without it is bad news. She lets a rescue dog sniff it and he tracks the scent. She follows his lead and she guides the sled team forward. *Fighting back tears and praying Austin is safe and has taken shelter somewhere out of the blizzard


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch.17**

*Ally constantly yells Austin's name over the loud wind hoping he'll hear her. Suddenly the rescue dog spots something in the snow and dashes to it. He digs in the snow to reveal Austin whose unconscious. Ally praises the dog and digs Austin out. *The rescue workers get him on the sled and head back to the cabin. Once in the cabin the paramedics try to revive Austin. On the third try he wakes up coughing and wheezing. He looks around not knowing where he is. One of paramedics try to calm him down but he gets restless. *Ally goes to his side and try's to calm him down herself and he begins to breath normally again. *He falls asleep again and wakes in his bedroom. He sees Ally's face white as snow turn back to normal due to her relief seeing him awake

Austin:(raspy) What happened?

Ally:(scolding in a calm voice) You were stuck in a blizzard and almost froze to death. What on Earth were you thinking leaving your phone here?!

Austin: I wasn't thinking at all. That's why I left. So I could leave you alone and actually think for awhile because you were mad at me. You hate me and don't want to be friends anymore.

Ally:(surprised) What?! How could you think that?

Austin: Earlier today you said I wasn't your favorite person anymore and to leave you alone. So I guess you don't want me around you anymore. I understand.

Ally: I'm sorry you feel that way. I was just mad. I never meant to hurt your feelings like that. I'm truly am sorry Austin. You're my best friend and I don't ever want that to end. I'm just glad you're ok. You're very lucky you aren't paralyzed

Austin: Thanks for saving my life. Even though you risked your own.

Ally: No problem Austin. You're worth it. Now you really need to get some rest. The paramedics said you need to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

Austin:(whining like a little kid) I'm not tired. *Ally rolls her eyes and laughs

Ally: You're defiantly back to yourself now. No doubt in that. *Turns to leave but as she does Austin stops her

Austin: Thanks for always looking out for me Alls. You're like my guardian angel. Even though I make mistakes and drive you crazy you never give up on me


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch.18**

Ally: That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me Austin. Thank you. *Gives him Dougie Dolphin to help him sleep then leaves the room *The next day Austin has recovered and is full of energy *He comes downstairs

Ally: Hey sleepyhead. Glad you're feeling better.

Austin: Thanks. I'm glad I am too.

You want to go outside for a while?

Ally: Sure. We can go ice skating on the frozen lake. It's completely safe there

Austin: Do you even know how to ice skate Alls?

Ally: No, but I want to learn *All of them leave out and go to the lake. The boys start to play around by throwing snowballs at each other. Dez aims at Austin who ducks and it hits Trish. Both boys freeze in fear. When she turns around they both accusingly point to each other

Austin and Dez: He did it

Ally:(warning) Run *They take off screaming as Trish goes after them. Ally watches them bursting into laughter. *Trish gives up after 5 minutes and the boys keep their distance from her. *When they arrive at the lake Trish and Dez get on first while Austin stays behind with Ally

Austin: It's really easy Alls. Just follow me I promise I won't let go.

Ally: Ok. *Grabs his hand and gets on the ice. She's wobbly at first but regains her balance. *The two teens skate in a circle laughing. They go around the whole lake. Ally has the confidence to try on her own

Austin: Are you sure?

Ally: Yeah I'm ready *Austin lets go of her hand but stays close by incase she falls

Ally: I'm doing it! Whoo-hoo! *Dashes past Austin whose surprised and happy. He cheers her on

Austin: Yea! Go Ally! *Ally's celebrating is brief when she realizes she can't stop.

Ally: I can't stop! Austin how do I stop?!

Austin: I'm coming Ally! *Skates toward her but trips and bumps into her causing both of them to crash into a small snow bank *Trish and Dez run to them

Trish: Are you guys ok?

Dez: Say something *Austin and Ally both pop out of the snow covered but unharmed. They're laughing and high five each other


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch.19**

*Trish and Dez help them out of the snow and they head back to the cabin *That afternoon they all fly back to Miami. Happy to be back in warm weather *For the rest of spring break the friends do their own activities *Its Saturday night

*Austin is spending the weekend at Ally's house because his parents are on a business trip. Dez is sick

with flu and Trish is visiting family in Mexico. *Austin sits upside on one of the beanbags in Ally's room tossing a foam ball in the air. Ally sits on her bed Indian style listening to music. Austin sighs loudly. Ally looks up and he's quiet. He does it a few more times until he gets Ally's full attention.

Ally: Is something wrong Austin?

Austin:( exaggerating)

I'm bored.

Ally: What would you like to do?

Austin: Anything but sit inside all day. You want go outside and play with the water guns?

Ally: Sure. I'll go get changed in my in swimsuit.

Austin: Awesome. I'll use the downstairs bathroom. *The two teens get changed in their swim wear. Ally puts on her one direction swimsuit and shorts. Austin wears his swim shorts that have surf boards on them. *Ally comes downstairs and goes to the garage to get her water gun. Austin is waiting for her outside with his already loaded. As she comes out he squirts her.

Ally: Austin! You're so on! *Laughing and points her gun at him. He runs as she shoots water at him. They laugh and spray each other the whole afternoon.

Austin runs in front of the screen door ready to aim at Ally but she's faster. Reacting fast he ducks and the water hits Mr. Dawson. Austin sees her frown and he turns to see her Dad with his face dripping wet

Ally: Sorry dad, I was aiming at Austin.

Mr. Dawson: It's ok. I just wanted to see if you kids were hungry for pizza.

Austin: Pizza! *Runs in like a little kid. Ally laughs and follows him inside. Ms. Dawson is setting the plates and sees her husband's wet face.

Mrs. Dawson: What happened to you? *Trying not to laugh

Mr. Dawson: I got attacked by a water gun that was meant for Austin. *Austin and Ally come in the kitchen with towels wrapped around them.

Ally: Sorry again Dad.

Mr. Dawson: Its ok. It was refreshing actually. *Austin and Ally eat their pizza and watch some tv when they're done.

Ms. Dawson: You guys we're going to dinner. We'll be back later.

Ally: Ok, bye mom and dad


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

*The two teens decide to play Guitar Hero then watch a movie. They're asleep by the time Ally's parents return. *The Next Day:

*Ally comes down to fix breakfast. Her parents come down and greet her

Mr. Dawson: Hey honey where's Austin?

Ally: Still asleep. He was snoring so loud this morning. I had to use my pillow to muffle out the sound.

Mrs. Dawson: Isn't he going to come down for breakfast?

Ally: He'll come down as soon as he smells his favorite food in the whole world. *Sets down pancakes and the aroma flows upstairs

Ally: He'll be down in 3, 2, 1. *Hears heavy footsteps coming downstairs and sees Austin jump down and zoom to the kitchen

Austin: Good Morning everybody. *Hugs Ally

Ally: It's good to see you're finally awake Austin


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21**

Austin: What do you mean? *Grabs plate to fix his food and sits beside her at the table

Ally: I called you're name 5 times and you just kept snoring. So I just gave up and went downstairs.

Austin: I'm sorry. I didn't know I was snoring that loud. Did I keep you up?

Ally: A little bit but I eventually tuned you out with my pillows.

Austin: Ok, I hope I'll be better tonight.

Ally: Thanks. I'll help you out. I'm sure there's a remedy that'll work.

Mrs. Dawson: What are you guys doing today?

Ally:(unenthusiastically) Rollerskating. I promised Austin if he got an A on his Algebra test he could teach me how to roller skate.

Austin: It's going to be so much fun. *Gulps down orange juice and inhales his pancakes. *Mr. Dawson is amazed at how fast the teen ate his food

Mr. Dawson: How did you do that? You had three pancakes on your plate.

Ally: Dad he's a bottomless pit. You know how much he loves food. *Mr. Dawson just laughs and shakes his head *After Ally's parents leave for work she and Austin get dressed *The head out to a skate rink called Super Wheels Skating Center *After renting their skates they head toward the skating floor. *Austin steps down on the floor and waits for Ally whose hands are firmly gripped on the side rails.

Austin: Come on Ally. You'll be fine.

Ally: What if I fall?

Austin: Then I'll catch you. I'll hold your hand the whole time.

Ally: Ok. *Slowly lets go of rail and tries to find her balance. She's still for a minute then loses her balance but Austin catches her

Austin: I told you I would catch you.

Ally: Thanks. I'm ready to try again.

Austin: Ok. We're going to start off slow and nice gentle baby steps. Keep you feet really close and just scoot forward. *Ally tries it and stays balanced.

Austin: You're doing great. Are you ready to go a little faster?

Ally: I think so.

Austin: Ok, good. Let's go around the whole rink. I'll be right behind you the whole time. If you feel yourself falling just grab the rail.

Ally: Ok. I'll try. *They start to skate. Ally goes a little faster and stays balanced.

Austin: You're doing great Ally. Keep goin


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch.22**

*They make it around the whole rink. Ally exits and sits on bench

Ally: That was so much fun.

Austin: I knew you would love it. I had fun too. You want to get something to eat?

Ally: Yeah, I'll go get us a pizza from the snack bar.

Austin: I'll buy it. It's the gentleman thing to do.

Ally: Aww Austin you don't have to do that. I don't mind buying.

Austin: I know I don't have to but I want to.

Ally: Thank you Austin. That's really sweet. Shouldn't you take off the skates so you won't drop the pizza?

Austin: I don't have to worry about that. You just order at the snack bar and its brought to your table when it's ready.

Ally: That's awesome. *They pick out a booth and Ally waits in it as Austin goes to order food. *After they eat, they head back home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch.23**

 **The Play**

*After the weekend is over school starts again. Ally is most happy to be back *The class that Ally dreads to take is drama. Especially since she has stage fright and the teacher is Coach Simmons *In Auditorium

Coach Simmons: Alright listen up, for this year's school play we'll be doing the Wizard of Oz. Each of you will audition for your favorite character. If you don't make it in it's ok. You can be a luck *Some students really know their characters and some don't. Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez make it in *After auditions

Coach Simmons: Congratulations to those who made it in the play. Good job for those who didn't. You did your best. Now I want all the actors to watch the movie to familiarize yourself with the your characters. See you at rehearsals everyone. Go home


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

*At Sonic Boom in Practice Rm

Austin: I'm so glad we all made it in the play. Aren't you Ally?

Ally:(shrugging) Yeah I guess so

Austin: What's wrong Alls?

Ally: I'm nervous about being on stage. Everyone staring at me. I'll just mess up my lines and everyone will laugh at me.

Austin: You don't have to be nervous. It's going to be really fun. You should be glad you got the starring role. You're really lucky.

Ally: Yeah you're right but I'm still nervous.

Austin: We can help each other. Since I'm the tin man I'll be one of the first characters you meet. I'll be with you through most of the play

Ally: Thanks. There's just one problem.

Austin: What's that?

Ally: I don't have a dog.

Austin: Oh yeah, maybe we can borrow one from the animal shelter.

Ally: Then what? Bring him right back when we're done that wouldn't be fair.

Austin: You're right. We need a dog and soon

Ally: I just remembered my cousin Shane is coming to visit this week. I can use his dog. His has the same breed and gender.

Austin: Perfect. Is he house trained?

Ally: Yeah and he loves people. He'll do great. I'll call him later today when I get home.

Austin: What should we do now?

Ally: Watch the movie

Austin: Alls that's you're very favorite movie. You know it by heart.

Ally: I know but you've never seen it before and Coach Simmons told us to watch the movie

Austin: Can we at least have a snack?

Ally: Yes, I knew you would ask for one so came prepared. All I have to do is pop the popcorn

Austin: You know me so well *Hugs her and puts in movie *After movie

Austin: That was amazing. The witch really creeped me out though

Ally: The witch used to scare me too but I got over it once I realized it was only make up and costume

You got really scared when the lion came

Austin: I wasn't scared

Ally:(laughing) You were holding my hand the whole time and I heard you shriek when he roared.

Austin:(trying to defend himself) I was uh..acting. Yeah that's it. I was getting into character.

Ally:(laughing) Nice try sir shrieks a lot but you play the tin man remember?

Austin:(nervously laughs) Oh yeah.

Ally: It's getting late. See you at rehearsal.

Austin: Later Alls.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25**

*The next day at school all the actors are rehearsing in the auditorium

Coach Simmons: Alright let's start at the scene where Dorothy sings the 1st song. Come on out Ally.

*Ally timidly comes out from backstage and goes to the mic. The music teacher starts to play the tune to Over The Rainbow *Ally sings the song and sighs when it's over. After her part during the tornado scene, everyone takes a break. *Ally goes to break room backstage relived she made through without messing up.

Austin: Alls that was amazing. You nailed that song.

Trish: I don't see why you're so worried you're a perfect Dorothy.

Dez: You defiantly have the personality

Ally: Thanks guys but I just hope I don't have a heart attack opening night

Austin: You'll be fine *Danny who plays the cowardly lion comes in

Danny: You did great Ally. I know you're nervous. I am too but I know we'll do great opening night.

Ally: Thanks Danny. That really helps.

Danny: You're welcome. See you tomorrow. *For the rest of the week of rehearsals Ally's confidence grows as Austin helps. Shane allows her to borrow his dog Murphy to play Toto who does very with training for the part *On opening night *Ally paces back and forth holding the dog

Austin: Alls relax you're going to run a hole in the floor. *Standing in his Tin Man costume

Ally: I can't help it. I'm freaking out.

Austin: Why? You did great in rehearsal this week. You didn't mess up once

Ally: I know but now there's rows of people out there.

Dez: Don't worry Ally. You'll do great. Just don't forget that you're the star of the show and not to mess up in front of the hundreds of eyes staring at you or the show will be ruined and you'll drama career will be over. *Oblivious to his efforts not being helpful

Ally:(eyes widen voice full of worry) What?! Now I have to worry about not ruining the play!*Starts to hyperventilate and pace back and forth

Austin: Dez! You were suppose to help Ally not freak her out.

Dez: Sorry *Turns around to see Trish in her witch costume. He screams like a girl and she scolds him for upsetting Ally. They go to their positions onstage

Coach Simmons: It's almost time to start. *Sees Ally nervously pacing back and forth


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26**

Coach Simmons: What's wrong with Dawson?

Austin: It's nothing major coach. She just has butterflies in her stomach. Can I talk to her in the break room?

Coach Simmons: Fine but make it quick. *Austin takes Ally to the break room. She sits down on the couch and Austin gives her a water bottle. She calms down after a few gulps

Austin: I know a way to help you get over your stage fright.

Ally: I'll try anything.

Austin: Try to picture yourself alone in the Practice Rm. Just you and me. No one else.

Ally: You think that will work?

Austin: I know it will. So when you're out there and start to get nervous take a few breaths and do the technique.

Ally: Ok. I think I'm ready.

Austin: Great. *They walk out and the play starts. Ally tries the technique and gets through the play with ease. *After the play the four friends celebrate by having a sleepover at Sonic Boom.

Austin: You did great Alls. You made it through the play without a single mistake


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27**

Ally: Thanks. I'm just glad it's over with. I'm never doing that again. I'll just be a stagehand

Austin:(smiles) If that's what you want Alls. Whatever makes you happy *After the teens watch a movie they go to sleep *The next day Austin and Ally are in the Practice Rm writing a new song when suddenly Ally kisses Austin's cheek. He blushes and smiles at her

Austin: What was that for?

Ally: Just my way of saying thanks for helping me with the play and being a great friend

Austin: You're welcome Alls. I'll do anything for my best friend *Hugs her and they continue to work on the song


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch. 28**

*At school *Ally is in the library reading a book when a student Dallas comes up to her table

Dallas: Hi Ally

Ally:(nervously) H-hey Dallas

Dallas: I was wondering if you could help me with my science homework

Ally: Sure not a problem. You want to come by Sonic Boom when school is over?

Dallas: Sounds like a plan *At Sonic Boom

*Ally comes in with Dallas

Austin: Hey Alls. Who's this?

Ally: Hi Austin. This is Dallas Mendez from school. I'm helping with science

Austin: Ok. Nice to meet you Dallas.

Dallas: You too dude. *Fist bumps him and follows Ally down to the basement

Ally: Ok. What do you need help with in science?

Dallas: The periodic table

Ally: Ok. Let's get started. We can do the basic ones first. *They work all afternoon

Dallas: Thanks Ally. This is much easier to understand now.

Ally: No problem Dallas.

Dallas: I got to get home. Can we continue tomorrow?

Ally: Sure. Not a problem

Dallas: Great. *Leaves out *In Practice Rm

Trish: Sounds like Dallas really likes you

Ally: I know I'm so happy. I'm tutoring him again tomorrow.

Trish: Sounds the start of a study date.

Ally: No, I'm just helping in science.

Trish: Well if he does ask you out I want to be the first to know.

Ally: No problem Trish


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch. 29**

*Over the next few days Ally spends more time with Dallas than Austin. Austin starts to feel replaced.

*The weekend is coming up and Austin thinks it's an opportunity hangout with Ally again. They always go to the movies on Saturday *At lockers

Austin: So Alls you ready for the weekend? You get to pick the movie this time

Ally: Sorry Austin, I'm going with Dallas to the Natural Science museum. Then I have to help him study for his test on Monday

Austin:(disappointed) Ok. You've been spending a lot of time with him. I never get to see you. I guess he's you're new best friend. *Walks away in a huff. Leaving Ally confused and sad.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch. 30**

*Ally doesn't ask Austin for a ride home so she goes with Trish and talks to her about their fight.

Trish: Austin's just being a jerk. He'll come around.

Ally: I don't know I mean he's my best friend and I haven't been around him lately. I don't sit with him anymore at lunch or partner with him in science labs. I think he feels replaced. He told me Dallas is my new best friend.

Trish: You should talk to him and tell me later. Don't worry he won't stay mad forever. *Pulls up in Ally's driveway

Ally: Thanks for the ride Trish. I'll talk to him. *Gets out car and goes inside. She sends a text to her Dad telling him that she's going to hangout with Austin. She goes to his house and his Mom tells her he's not home and went somewhere to think.

Ally knows exactly where to go. She rides her bike to a small field in the neighborhood and goes to a tree with wooden playhouse on hit.

Ally:(yells up the tree) Austin are you up there?!

Austin:(dryly) What do you want?

Ally: I want to talk. *Climbs up treehouse.

Austin: Not in the mood. *rides a comic book not once looking at Ally

*Ally sits in her knees by Austin hoping he'll listen to her

Ally: I know you're upset and I'm sorry. I've been neglecting you and you felt left out. I just want you to know that Dallas will never replace you as my best friend. *Austin looks at her apologetic eyes tearing up and feels guilty for yelling at her

Austin: I'm sorry I got jealous I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. I just have a bad feeling about Dallas.

Ally: There's nothing to worry about. You should come to the museum with us

Austin: That's ok I'll go see the Zaliens movie with Dez. Thanks for not being too mad at me. I'm sorry I ditched you at school.

Ally: You needed time to cool down.

Austin: You're so understanding. I'm so glad I have a friend like you

*They hug real tight

Ally: You'll always be my favorite guy no matter what.

Austin: You'll always be my favorite girl. Always


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch. 31**

*On Saturday *Ally goes with Dallas to the museum and Austin goes to movies with Dez even though he would rather be with Ally *Later that day Ally comes to Sonic Boom with DallasAustin frowns when he sees him but Ally doesn't notice

Austin: You're treating her with respect right?

Dallas: Of course I am

Austin:(warning) If you ever mistreat her I will hurt you *Dallas backs up a little with hands up in surrender

Dallas: Got it dude *Ally is shocked by Austin's behavior and steps in before it get worse

Ally: Dallas you should go downstairs and get started I'll be right there. *Turns to Austin

Ally:(angry) What's your problem?

Austin: I don't trust him. Something is off about him.

Ally: Get over it. You're really starting to get on my nerves Austin. You need to chill *Goes downstairs


	32. Chapter 32

**Ch. 32**

*When they're done with tutoring Dallas leaves and Ally comes upstairs still angry with Austin

Ally: You shouldn't jump to conclusions Austin. Get evidence before you distrust someone.

Austin: I'm just looking out for you.

Ally: You can do that without hating Dallas. I appreciate it but you really need to take it down notch with the protectiveness. I'll see you tomorrow at school. *Austin calls Dez and tells him to follow around Dallas report back what he hears

Dez: What are you going to do?

Austin: Ally has to know but it may be hard to convince her. She's already mad at me.

Dez: Here's your chance now. She just walked in the store

Austin: Thanks*Goes downstairs

Austin: Hey Alls. I have to tell you something but you won't be happy.

Ally: What did you and Dez break this time? Austin: Nothing I swear. It's about Dallas. We should go downstairs *In basement

Austin: There's no easy way to say this. Dallas is well..he's using you to get a good grade.

Ally: Not this again. I told you Dallas is my friend. He wouldn't treat me like that.

Austin: It's true

Ally: How exactly do you know?

Austin: Dez told me

Ally: Why would Dez know? What did you do?

Austin:(nervously) I kind of sent him to spy on...Dallas *Ally stands there in disbelief

Ally:(angry) You did what?! Why would you do that?!

Austin: I had to. It was the only way to prove he's a jerk.

Ally: I can't believe this. You haven't even proven anything. You didn't even confront him about it. So you don't even know if he's using me

Austin: You've got to believe me

Ally: I just can't. I'm going to meet him at the library so we can study one last time before his test.

Austin: I want to prove to you he's a jerk.

Ally: Stop it! You have nothing to prove. Now come on I need to lock up the store. *Goes upstairs. Dallas walks in and keeps his distance when he sees Austin glaring at him


	33. Chapter 33

**Ch. 33**

Ally: Hey Dallas, let's go to the library. Your presence isn't wanted here. *glares at Austin

Dallas: Sounds great. I don't mean to make you upset Austin.

Ally: What a nice thing to say. *Looks at Austin who just rolls his eyes

*At the mall Austin sees Dallas with Sharon a girl from school.

Sharon: I'm so proud of you. You're doing so well in Physical Science. How are you studying?

Dallas:(lying) I've got study techniques that will help me ace the test on Monday. I'm too smart to need help. *Austin gasps at this and goes to find Ally. *He runs to Sonic Boom and bursts into the Practice Rm out of breath

Ally: What's wrong Austin? Why are you out of breath?

Austin:(panting) I have to tell you something. It's about Dallas.

Ally: What about him?

Austin: I saw him with another girl. He said he's been using studying techniques and he's too smart to need a tutor. He's using you

Ally: We've been through this Austin. Dallas likes me for me. He wouldn't do something like that. You've got to stop this. Dallas went home to do chores

You're just making that up because for some crazy reason you're jealous

Austin: He's bad news. You've got to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you.

Ally: I think you have right now. This jealousy of your needs to end. Why are trying to ruin my friendship with Dallas?

Austin: I'm not trying to ruin it. I'm trying to help you. You're going to get your heart broken. As your best friend I advise you not to tutor him anymore

Ally: As my best friend you need to support me. No boy has ever been interested in me before and when that finally happen you try to ruin it. Now you're jealous and bossy. You need to chill out and stop being a jerk

Austin: Ally I-

Ally: No, I'm done wit this argument. I don't your help and I don't need you. *Walks out of the room *Austin is hurt by her words but knows he has to prove he's telling the truth.

*The next afternoon Dallas goes to Sonic Boom

*In basement

*Austin goes downstairs

Ally:(irritated)What do you want?

Austin:(same tone) My jacket *Grabs it off the couch.

Ally: Great, now I have to lock up. Come on

*They go upstairs

Ally: Hey Dallas. I was going to meet you at the library. What are you doing here?

Dallas: I just wanted to walk you there.

Ally: Aww. That's so sweet. *Austin just stands there with his arms crossed rolling his eyes

Ally: I have to go upstairs and get my books and jacket. I'll be right back. *Goes up

Dallas: How do you deal with her dude?

Austin: What do you mean?

Dallas: She's such a nerd and so bossy. You can't possibly be friends with her

Austin:(angry) She's not a nerd! Or bossy she's the nicest girl ever! I know you're just using her to get an A!

Dallas: How would you even know that?! Austin: I overheard you talking to Sharon from school saying you don't need any help with science and you're too smart for a tutor My friend Dez heard you talking to your friends saying Ally is a gullible dork!

Dallas: So what?! I need to pass Physical Science and I can't be seen hanging out with her everyday!

Austin: You need to leave now!

Dallas: What if I don't? *Gets in his face and shoves him

Austin: Then I'll make you! *Shoves him back *They start fighting each other *Ally comes out of the Practice Rm hearing all the chaos and rushes down to break up the fight

Ally: Austin stop! Knock it off! *Struggles to pull him away. Dallas frees himself from the choke hold and backs away trying to catch his breath. Ally holds back Austin whose still furious and full of rage *After both boys calm down Ally tells them to sit on separate benches

Ally: What is going on here?! Why are you two trying to kill each other?! *Both of them talk at the same time trying to explain and point fingers at each other

Ally: One at a time

Austin and Dallas: He started it *Point to each other *Ally stands there with her arms crossed

Austin: Dallas asked me why I'm friends with you and how I can stand you being nerd and bossy. So I said you're not and you're the nicest girl I know. Then he said so what and that he he needs that A in Physical Science and can't be seen hanging out with you.

Ally: Is all that true Dallas?

Dallas:(lying) No of course not. He just attacked me. I was minding my own business waiting for you then for no reason he shoved me.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ch. 34**

*Ally looks back and forth between them and just shakes her head

Ally: I don't know who to believe so I just want you both to leave. You think you're ready for the test Dallas?

Dallas: Yeah I'm ready

Ally: Great. I'm really disappointed in both of you. Especially you Austin. I've never seen this side of you before. The power of all that rage a scares me.

Austin: Alls I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control of my anger

Ally: No Austin I'm sorry to have a friend like you. *Leaves out with Dallas who goes the other way to his home. Austin is last to leave and follows Ally to their neighborhood *As they reach their driveways and walk to their front doors Austin sadly looks at Ally as he unlocks the door. She just looks at him still upset and shakes her head as she enters her house


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch.35**

Ally sitting on her bed on her phone with Trish talking about the fight between Austin and Dallas

Ally: You should've have seen how mad he was. I've never seen him like that before. The level of anger had scared me. He had Dallas in a chokehold.

Trish: That doesn't sound like Austin at all. He's never hit anyone before. What's his problem?

Ally: I think he's jealous. I don't know why. I feel like I'm losing him for good and I don't want that. Our lifetime of friendship is ruined. I feel so guilty like its my fault. *Voice cracking

He probably hates me and never wants to see me again. *Starts to cry

Trish: Please don't cry Ally. Your friendship with him is for life no matter what. Nothing could ever brake your bond with him. He really does care about you. Maybe he has crush on you

Ally: You think he has a crush on me?

Trish: Yeah, that's probably why he can't control his emotions lately. Do you feel the same way.

Ally: No, I mean I love him but not like that.

Trish: Ok, well if he does have a crush on you then it's the answer to all your problems. You guys can work this out. I know you can.

Ally: Thanks Trish. It helped a lot to talk to you. My Dad would've made it awkward and I couldn't video chat with my mom she's in a an area with no wifi.

Trish: Glad I could help. Goodnight

Ally: Goodnight *Hangs up phone *She falls back on her bed and sighs loudly. She takes a picture from her side table. It's a picture of her and Austin at a water park hugging and smiling at the camera. The caption in the bottom right corner says Best Friends For Life. *She holds it close to her and wishing the caption was still true.

 **Flashback**

*Austin and Ally are 10 yrs old and go to a waterpark called Wet n Wild. It's the end of the school year. It's their end of year 5th grade party. The preteens have blast playing in the pools and going down the slides. After a while they get out to eat eat pizza. Ally's mom has been taking pictures of the party.

Ms. Dawson: Alright you guys time for quick picture. Let's make it a silly one.

Austin: Great idea.

*He playfully wraps his arms around Ally. She laughs with her eyes closed and her mom takes the picture.

 **End of Flashback**

*In Austin's rm. Dez is spending the night. He sits on Austin's bed worriedly watching him pace back and forth.

Dez: Dude if you keep pulling your hair out you won't have any left. Whatever happened today must've have been really bad. Can you please sit down and talk about it *Austin stops pacing and sits on his basketball chair

Austin: It was really bad Dez. I totally lost control of myself and attacked Dallas. I just couldn't stand there and let him disrespect Ally behind her back. In my defense he hit me first.

Dez: You really haven't been yourself lately ever since Ally has started hanging out with Dallas. He always seemed a like nice guy. I didn't ever think he would use her. Until I heard him talking smack about her with his friends. You and Ally have the greatest friendship ever seen. You can't let this ruin it.

Austin: Today I did ruin it. Maybe I ended it. 17 years of friendship gone and it's all my fault. She's the reason I wake up every morning. My life would mean nothing without her.

Dez: Maybe you have a crush on her. You think she has one on you?

Austin: No way. That would be so awkward. I love her with all my heart but not in that way.

Dez: Just trying to help. Sorry I upset you.

Austin: Its ok Dez. I'm not my mad at you. I'm more mad at myself for my behavior today. I didn't know I had the anger level to choke someone.

Dez: You've had a tough day. You should get some sleep. That should help a lot.

Austin: Thanks Dez. You're always there for me. I appreciate it.

Dez: Anytime buddy. *Fist bumps him *Dez goes to the hammock in the corner and is out like a light and is already snoring. Austin stays up for a while. He has his table lamp on. He gets something out of the drawer of the shelf near his bed. It's a clay trophy Ally gave him in the 3rd grade. It says Best Friend on the Planet. He smiles remembering the day she gave it to him. Ever since its been his most prized possession. He puts it back up, turns off the lamp and goes to sleep hoping to have good happy dreams.

 **Flashback**

*To eight year old Austin and Ally in the 3rd grade

*Ally has pig tails and is wearing her favorite outfit. A ladybug shirt and matching shorts. Austin has on a dinosaur shirt and shorts on which is his favorite outfit

*Its Arts and Crafts time

*Ally makes something special for Austin.

*At the end of the day before being let out for the bus Austin and Ally are sitting in the reading area.

Ally: I have a surprise for you Austin.

Austin:(excited) Oh boy! Oh boy! I love surprises! *Bounces up and down in his beanbag seat.

Ally:(laugh) You're so silly. Ok close your eyes.

*He obeys and feels something hard in his hands. He opens his eyes and sees a clay trophy

Ally: Read the plague.

Austin: Best Friend on the Planet.

Ally: Do you like it?

Austin: I love it. Thanks Ally. *Hugs her

 **Flashback over**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ch. 36**

*The next day at school in the last period of the day Dallas takes his test and gets an A on it. He goes to Ally whose at her locker

Ally: Hey Dallas. How did you do on your test?

Dallas: I got an A.

Ally: That's great. I knew you could do it. You want to go out and celebrate?

Dallas: No can do. Now that I past the I don't need you anymore.

Ally:(confused) What?

Dallas: All I needed was an A. Thanks to you my parents are so proud of me they gave me a brand new XBOX.

Ally: I don't understand. I thought we were friends. What about all those times we hung out and the trip to Natural Science museum? Doesn't that mean anything to you?

Dallas: Besides getting a new game system no way. I had to gain your trust somehow. Did you really think I would actually be friends with you? I mean you're clueless. You're such dork

Ally:(tearing up) How could you say that? I thought you liked me.

Dallas: I wouldn't be caught dead dating you. I already have a smoking hot girlfriend. She's way better looking than you. No guy would ever find you attractive.

Ally: I'm not a dork. You shouldn't treat me this way.

Dallas:(laughs rudely) Whatever loser. Don't talk to me ever again. *Walks off leaving Ally heartbroken

*At Sonic Boom *Austin comes in after receiving a text from Trish

Austin:(voice full of worry) I got your text Trish. What's wrong with Ally? Is she ok?

Trish: I don't know she came running in here bawling her eyes out and locked herself in the Practice Rm. She won't let me in.

Dez: Something terrible must've happened at school to make her cry like that.

Trish: I think you're the only one she'll talk to.

Austin: I'm last person she wants to talk to.

I'm number one on her hate list right now

Dez: If you really want to fix your friendship then go talk to her. Go before it's too late

Trish: She needs you as much as you need her.

Austin: You're right guys. Thanks for the advice. *Goes upstairs *In Practice Rm

*Ally is on the couch crying into a pillow. *There's a small knock on the door

Ally:(in between tears) Go away Trish! *From behind the door

Austin: It's me Ally. Can I come in please? I just want to talk.

Ally: You can come in. *Austin comes in and feels like his heart is being torn apart when he sees the look of despair on Ally's face. *He grabs a box of tissues and sits down next Ally

Austin: Can you please tell me what happened Alls? *Gives her a tissue

Ally: You were right the whole time Dallas is a jerk. He told me everything. I congratulated him on getting an A on his test and asked him if he wanted to go out and celebrate. He looked at me l like I was crazy and told me I was his reason for getting a new XBOX and all those time we hung out and the trip to the museum was just a way to gain my trust. He said he couldn't believe I thought we were friends and that I'm so clueless and a dork. When I told him I thought he liked me he laughed in my face and said he wouldn't be caught dead dating me and that his girlfriend is smoking hot and way better looking than me and no guy would ever find me attractive. I told him not treat me that way and I'm not a dork but he just laughed told me whatever loser and never talk to him again and walked away

*Ally continues to cry as Austin pulls her into a hug. He comfortly rubs her back trying to calm her down.

Austin: That's the most terrible thing I ever heard of. You should've never have gone through all that. No girl ever deserves to be treated like that. You're so special. *Ally looks up with teary eyes

Ally: I thought he really liked me. I guess I'm too much of a gullible dork for him. I must be really stupid to think I guy like him could ever like me.

Austin: You're not stupid Alls. You're the smartest, sweetest, funniest girl I know. Dallas is a jerk that needs to be taught a lesson

Ally: I'm not sure if there is a guy for me. I'm hopeless and I'll never find love. *Puts head in knees

Austin: You can't doubt yourself Alls. There's no such thing as a perfect guy but there is such thing as the right one and you'll find yours. Maybe the guy who likes is closer than you think.

Ally: It's so hard to believe love exists right now. I'm just so confused. *Now looking down on the floor while holding pillow close to her chest *Austin thinks a minute then gets up and grabs a guitar in the room and returns to the couch.

Austin: I think I have something that will make you feel better. *Ally looks at the guitar and sighs

Ally: I don't feel like singing right now Austin.

Austin:(smiling) You don't have to sing just listen *Plays cords to song and starts singing

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

you make me happy when skies are gray

you'll never know dear, how much I love you,

please don't take my sunshine away.

I'll always love you and make you happy

if you will only say the same

but if you leave me to love another

you'll regret it all some day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

you make me happy, when skies are gray,

you'll never know dear, how much I love you,

please don't take my sunshine away.

You told me once dear you really loved me

that no one else could come between

but now you've left me and love another

you have shattered all my dreams.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine

you make me happy, when skies are gray,

you'll never know dear, how much I love you,

please don't take my sunshine away. *Ends song


	37. Chapter 37

**Ch. 37**

*Ally slowly looks up and smiles a little

Austin: That was your favorite song when we were little. I sang that to you anytime you were sad and it always put a smile on your face. I'm glad it still does

Ally: Thank you Austin. That means so much. I can't believe you remembered.

Austin: How could I forget? I've sung that song so many times that the lyrics are burned into my memory. It would be impossible to forget them.

Ally: You really know how brighten someone's day. Any girl would be lucky to have you.

Austin: Thanks Alls and you'll find love one day too. You know why?

Ally: No why?

Austin: Because you're one in a million. You're so special. You're beautiful and have the most amazing laugh. You're so down to earth and all your friends love you very much.

Ally: That's so sweet Austin.

Austin: I'm so glad I can make your day Alls. Are you feeling up to a movie?

Ally: Sure, anything to take my mind off today would be great. *Austin gets out the blankets and movies while Ally gets the popcorn.

Ally: I'm sorry about calling you a liar and saying I didn't need you and saying I'm sorry to have a friend like you. I regret everything.

Austin: You don't have to apologize Alls. You were just mad and going through a hard and confusing time. I completely understand.

Ally: Thanks. I'm so glad you don't hold grudges. So what movie do you want to watch? *Gets popcorn out of microwave, puts it in a bowl and sits down next to Austin.

Austin: You pick Ally.

Ally: Are you sure?

Austin: Yeah, you deserve it. *Winks at her which makes her blush. She looks through the pile of movies and settles on Frozen

*As Ally puts in the movie she hears loud crunching behind her. She turns around to see Austin guiltily looking at her with puffed out cheeks

Ally: Would you please stop eating all the popcorn? The movie hasn't even started yet

Austin:(stuffed) Sorry. *Drops the uneaten pieces back in the bowl and looks at her with a goofy smile. *Ally smiles rolling her eyes and laughs at how silly he is. She returns back to her seat by Austin and presses play. Since it's the sing a long version they participate. *After the movie it's past 9:00 so they decide to spend the night. *Ally changes to lounging clothes she keeps in the closet and Austin puts on his gym clothes

*Ally falls asleep in Austin arms. He gently lays her on the couch, puts a blanket on her and lightly kisses her cheek. He goes to the other couch to sleep


	38. Chapter 38

**Ch. 38**

*The next morning the teens wake up refreshed and happy

Austin: Good Morning Allybear. Are you feeling better?

Ally: Much better. Let's do something fun today. We can go to the beach.

Austin:(smiles) You read my mind. *Later that afternoon all four of the friends hangout on the beach *Ally is making a sandcastle and Trish is relaxing in the beach chair and Dez looks for sea shells.

Austin: You want to come in the water?

Ally: Is it cold?

Austin: I won't know until I get in. Come on it'll be fun.

Ally: Ok. Just don't go too deep please. *Austin scoops her up and runs to the water. She tightens her grip as he moves further in.

Austin: Relax Ally, we're in shallow water. See it only goes up to my waist. *She looks down at the calm waves and loosens her hold. *They have a blast splashing water at each other. Ally surprises Austin with her surfing skills. He and Dez both watch with their mouths hung open. *When Ally returns to the shore Austin is still in shock.

Ally: Austin? Earth to Austin. *Waves her hand in his face. He snaps out of it.

Austin: T-That was..I mean you were awesome!

Ally: Thanks.

Austin: Where did you learn to surf like that?

Ally: My cousin Shane taught me last summer when I visited him in California.

Austin:(still amazed) How come you never told me you could surf?

Ally: It's a hidden talent I have. I wanted to surprise you.

Austin: You sure did surprise me. Wow that's something I'll never forget. *After they all leave the beach they go to amusement park boardwalk that night. They have a blast playing games and riding all the rides there

*As they leave Ally teases Austin about his reaction to really fast roller coaster they rode

Ally: You sure did hit some high notes on that roller coaster. You held my hand the whole time. *Laughs rembering the moment

Austin: It was a manly scream. The speed of the ride made it sound that way *Terribly defending himself making Ally laugh even more

Ally: Call it what you want you were still scared. We have pictures to proves it. *Holds them out of his reach and gives them to Trish which means he'll never get a chance to destroy them

Austin: I wasn't as scared as Dez! He was as white as a ghost when he got off

Dez: You're one to talk sir screams a lot

Trish: It took all three of us to pry your hands off the safety bar because you were too scared to move

*Austin sticks out his younger at him in agreement. Dez does it back and they all laugh

*After they all go home, Austin and Ally stay out for a while. They lie together on a blanket in the treehouse and watch the moon settle in the sky through the skylight. In the quiet of the night only the chirps of crickets can be heard

Ally: It sure is a beautiful night. So peaceful and serene.

Austin: I enjoy looking at all the stars shining so beautifully. Their beauty is no match to yours.

Ally: Aww, that's so sweet. I really had a great day. It gave me hope again that I'll find my Prince Charming one day.

Austin: You will Alls. When you do find that guy they'll be the luckiest person in the world.

Ally: Thanks Austin. *Yawns, stands up and stretches

Ally: It's getting late we should head home

Austin: Ok. I'm getting tired too. *Helps her fold blanket and puts it on the couch. They both climb down and walk home. Austin walks Ally to door step. Ally pulls him into a tight hug

Ally: Thanks for always being there for me no matter what. *Austin has eyes closed tightly hugs her back not wanting to let go

Austin: Anything for you Alls. *After a moment of silence they pull away from each other. She goes inside and he goes to his house


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch. 40**

*Later at Sonic Boom

*Austin and Ally are in the Practice Rm working on a song. As they play the piano, their hands touch and they look at each other and blush. They get lost in each other's eyes and start to lean in.

*Austin suddenly stops

Austin: I'm so sorry. I-I have to go! *Quickly runs out

Ally: Wait! What's wrong? *Its too late Austin is gone

*Austin nervously paces back and forth in his room. Dez walks in

Dez: You're parents told me you've been in here ever since you got home. What's wrong?

Austin: It's big news. It's about Ally. I think we should talk about this outside on the back porch.

*They go outside. Austin gets a soda to calm his nerves.

Dez: So what happened?

Austin: Ally and I were working on a song as usual in the Practice Rm. Then suddenly our hands touched and I got lost in her beautiful brown eyes. Then we almost k-kissed.

*Dez spits out his drink

Dez: You what?!

Austin: Keep your voice down.

Dez:(quieter) You guys almost kissed. That's a big deal. What happened after that?

Austin: I freaked out and ran out the room and left the store. I didn't mean to but I don't want this to ruin our friendship.

Dez: Do you like her?

Austin: Yes.

Dez: No, I mean really like her.

Austin: You mean l-love her?

Dez: Yeah.

Austin: You think I'm in love with Ally?

Dez: Yeah, I do.

Austin: Wow, I've never felt this way before.

Dez: That's why they call me (whispers) the love whisper

Austin: Thanks for the advice and (whispers) No body calls you that

*In Ally's room

Trish:(squeaking with joy)

I can't believe you guys almost kissed!

Ally: I know but then he apologized and ran out.

Trish: You really like him don't you?

Ally: Yeah, I guess I do.

Trish: I can't wait to tell him.

Ally: No! You can't tell him. If I like him and he doesn't like me back our friendship will be over. Promise me you won't tell him. Please.

Trish: Fine, I won't tell him.

*The next day at Sonic Boom Austin and Ally act awkward around each other.

Austin: So..you want to work on a song?

Ally: Yeah, that sounds like fun.

Austin: I'm sorry about running out yesterday.

Ally: Why did you run out?

Austin: I just got nervous. I don't want to ruin our friendship.

Ally: Me neither.

Austin: Maybe we should do something else

Ally: Yeah, good idea

Ally: What do you want to do?

Austin: Let's go bowling.

Ally: Ok. Sounds great.

*Trish comes in

Trish: Hi guys. How's the songwriting going?

Ally: We're taking a break.

Austin: We're going bowling.

Trish: Is it a date?

Austin and Ally: What?!

Austin: Why would you think we're going on a date?

Trish: Because Ally likes you.

*Austin stands there shocked

Ally: Trish! You promised.

Ally: I'm sorry Austin. I can't go bowling anymore. *Runs out crying.

Trish: Ally wait I'm sorry.

*Goes after her. Austin follows them confused if he should or not.

*Ally sits a bench in the courtyard. She hears Trish and glares at her.

Trish: I'm so sorry Ally.

Ally: You knew I wanted to tell him when I was ready. You just had to blurt it out.

What if he doesn't feel the same way?

Trish: I think he does feel the same way.

Ally: How would you know?

Trish: I see the way his eyes light up whenever he sees you. When it's school or Sonic Boom or just hanging out. He's more excited to be with you than Dez sometimes. You're very special to him. You've known each other your whole life. Lots of childhood friendships blossom into romance by teen hood.

Ally: Thanks that helps a lot. Sorry for yelling at you.

Trish: That's ok. It was my fault anyway. I just got so excited.

Austin: Ally?

Ally: Oh hey Austin. How long have you been standing there?

Austin: I just got here. I didn't want to eavesdrop so I waited on another bench.

Trish: You guys want to talk alone?

Ally: Yeah.

Austin: Thanks

*Austin sits by Ally on the bench.

Austin: I was a little shocked that you like me.

Ally: You were?

Austin: Yes, because I like you too. I really like you.

Ally: That's good because I was worried it would ruin our friendship.

Austin: It won't now since we both feel the same way.

Ally: I'm really glad we worked this out.

Austin: Me too

Austin: I have to tell you something but I'm not sure if it's the right time.

Ally: What is it?

Austin: We should go to Practice Rm

Ally: Ok

*In the practice rm

Austin: Ally, I've know you my whole life and you're my best friend in the whole world. You're easier to talk to than my Mom when I have problem. You always help me out and bring a smile to my face everyday. I think about you nonstop. I just want you to know that I love you.

Ally: You really mean all that?

Austin: Yes, I do. Every word came from my heart.

Ally: I love you too.

*They hug and share their first kiss


	40. Chapter 40

**Ch. 40**

*Once they break away, they're shocked at first then smile.

Austin: Whoa, that was amazing.

Ally: Is it official now?

Austin: I guess so. It would be my honor to ask you to be my girlfriend.

Ally: It would be my honor to say yes.

*They hug and smile at each other.

Ally: You still want to go bowling?

Austin: Sure

*They go bowling and have a blast. Ally beats Austin in 2 games.

*After bowling the two teens get ice cream and then go home.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ch. 41**

*Sunday afternoon

*Austin and Ally are going for nice bike stroll in the park.

Ally: Isn't this a lovely day for a bike stroll?

*Austin is behind her trying keep up

Austin:(panting) Yeah, it sure is. How long have we been doing this?

Ally: It's only been 10 minutes. We just got started. We have to go up the inclined hill.

*Austin groans and keeps following her. Once they go down the small incline they move more freely. Ally increases her speed and stops the end of the bike. She waits for Austin and laughs as she watches him struggle to make it to her. When he finally arrives he's out breath and dramatically gasps and wheezes

Ally(laughing) You need to work out more.

Austin:(laughing) Alls you owe me big. I feel like my legs are going to fall off

Ally: This is good for you. It's much healthier than spending all your time playing Zaliens.

Austin: You're right Allybear. I'll exercise more often. Just for you. *Winks at her maker her blush

*After rehydrating they head back to Sonic Boom. Ally rewards Austin with ice cream.

*In Practice Rm

*Austin eats his ice cream fast like little kid

*Ally sits on the couch and laughs as she watches him

Ally: Slow down you're going to get brain freeze.

Austin: Alls I'm not going to get-*Suddenly he holds his head and groans rocking back and forth. He puts his ice cream on the table and continues to groan in pain. Ally bursts into laughter knowing she was right the whole time

*Austin looks at her knowing he should've listened

Austin(playfully) Not one word. I know what you're going to say. I don't want to hear it.

Ally:(still laughing) I don't have to say anything. You already learned your lesson. *Has another laughing fit after seeing how red his face is.

*He playfully glares at her before laughing himself. After the laugher subsides Ally googles a way to stop Austin's brain freeze on her phone

Ally: I know a way to get rid of your brain freeze. Put your thumb on the roof of mouth hard and apply pressure for at least 30 to 60 seconds.

Austin: Ok I'll try that. *Does the method as Ally counts out loud to 30.

Ally: Did it work?

*Still having his thumb on the roof of his mouth makes it hard to talk so Austin nods his head yes and thanks her with kiss on the cheek

*The next afternoon at the beach Austin and Ally are sharing a towel watching the sunset on the horizon. The light glistens on the sea making the mood calm and peaceful perfect for a romantic setting. Austin has his arm around Ally's shoulder as she rests her head on his

Ally: The sunset is so beautiful. It's so calm and relaxing. What a perfect way to end the day

Austin: I couldn't imagine it any other way. With you here it's a thousand times better. *Lightly kisses her forehead

Austin: I want our first date to be really special. I want to be the best boyfriend ever

Ally: You already are

Austin: I know but I want to make our first official date unforgettable.

Ally: I'm sure it will be magical.

*Austin smiles down at her and shares small peck on the lips

Austin: That's why I love you Alls. You're always happy and you always know what to say. You're always be number one in my heart.

Ally: You'll always be in may heart too.

Austin: I'll always treat like the princess you are. My sweet angel you'll. You're the syrup to my pancakes

*Ally looks at him and bursts into a laughing fit

Austin:(laughing) I know it's corny but it's just my way of expressing my undying love for you.

*Ally calms down and smiles at him

Ally: It's cute. You're the key to my heart. We make a great couple

*They continue to look at the sunset until dark. As Austin brings Ally to her front doorstep they share a goodnight kiss before departing

*The next day while Ally is at her Nature Club Austin goes to Sonic Boom and meets Trish and Dez in the Practice Rm

Austin: I've called you both here on account of a very important subject. My first official date with Ally. I want it to be very special and unforgettable and according to her magical.

Trish: That's so romantic. What ideas do you have?

Austin: I don't know. There's so many places we can go. The movies, the park, even the beach. I want it to be perfect.

Dez: How about a Zaliens festival? You can dress up as your favorite characters and feast on the traditional Zalien food.

Austin: Ally doesn't really like Zaliens. The last time she ate the goo out a Zaliens egg she was sick for a week.

Trish: You can always take her to the library and listen to her favorite poets or authors.

Austin: Last time we went to poetry night at the library we had to leave because I was snoring so loudly. She gave me the silent treatment the rest of the day.

*They all think for while. Then Austin breaks the silence

Austin:(with a huge smile) I've got it. The perfect most unforgettable, romantic, magical date ever

Trish: Well what is it?

Dez: Don't leave us hanging

Austin: A private concert. I can perform just for her and no one else. It's the perfect date. All my top hit songs, special lighting and personal front row seat. She'll be a V.I.P.

What do you guys think?

Trish: That's a great idea!

Dez: Nice job dude.

Austin: How long will it take you to plan it Trish? Where can we arrange it at?

Trish: Right on the beach. We can close it off for a private event so nobody will bother us. Since you've performed there before it'll be easy to get that arranged for you.

Austin: Thanks Trish. I owe you big

Trish: You don't need to do that. Seeing my best friend having the time of her life is the best thing I can ask for. Her smile is all I need.

Dez: I can arrange the lighting to make it magical and romantic. Ally will be so surprised

Austin: That reminds me. You guys have to keep this a secret. She can't know anything about

Trish: You have my word. I won't say anything about it.

Austin: I know you won't but I'm worried about Professor Loose Lips over here. *He and Trish both look at Dez who chuckles awkwardly

Dez:(innocently) Why are guys looking at me? I can keep a secret.

Austin: No you can't dude. It's your biggest pet peeve

Trish: You're a total blabbermouth

Dez:(serious) Austin I know how much this means to you. Ally is very lucky to be with you. I promise I won't mess up for you. I won't say anything to ruin this special moment in you life. *Has a serious face letting Austin know he can trust him. Even Trish is convinced.

Austin: I've never seen you so serious Dez. I you meant every word you said. Thank you for being such a loyal friend.

*Dez smiles and fist bumps him.

Dez: Brothers for life.

Austin:(smiles) Brothers for life

Austin: We don't have a lot of time to get set up. Ally will be back soon and we only have half an hour to pull this off. *Starts to freak out and pace back and forth

Dez: Dude relax you have nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine

Trish: We'll pull this off. You will have the best date of your life. More importantly you'll give Ally a day she'll never forget. The whole reason you're doing this is because you love her. She won't care if you mess it up. She loves you for you.

Austin: Wow that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard. I feel confident again. Thanks guys. Let's get started

*They all walk out and see Ally entering

Trish:(whispers) I thought you said she would be busy for while. She's supposed to be at her Nature Club

Austin:(whispers back) It must've ended early. I didn't expect her be back yet

Dez:(same tone) What should we do now?

Austin: Act natural. Don't make her suspicious. I'll think of something.

*They all do downstairs

Ally: Hey guys. What's up?

Trish:(casual) Nothing much just chilling

Dez: We were just chatting about our day

Austin: Why are you here so early and not at your Nature Club?

Ally: The speaker got sick and canceled. So we had to postpone the meeting.

Austin: That's too bad. Maybe they'll come to next meeting.

Ally: I sure hope so. We were suppose to do volunteering at the animal shelter. We were going to donate natural homemade dog and cat food. Hopefully we can do it next week

Austin: I'm sure you will. I can't stay I have to be somewhere. I need Dez and Trish so you'll be here alone for a while.

Ally: That's ok. I'll just read some books I checked out from the library.

Austin: Thanks for understanding. I'll make it to you I promise. *Winks at her and smiles

*Trish and Dez realize Austin needs a moment alone with Ally and signal him that they're leaving to set up the "surprise"

*Ally is completely oblivious to their secret communication much to Austin relief


	42. Chapter 42

**Ch. 42**

*Now alone in the store the two lovebirds use the moment to embrace each other.

Austin: I'll be back for you later. You're going to have a very romantic evening.

Ally: I'm looking forward to it. Sounds like you have something big planned.

Austin: It could be something like that. *Sparking curiosity in Ally

Ally: Well you go so it can be done. *Reminding Austin he has to be somewhere

Austin: I almost forgot. I just got lost in you're beautiful brown eyes. *Leans to her face and they share a passionate kiss. They break away and he smiles at her as he walks out the store.

*Austin goes to the beach to help set up the special concert for Ally.

Dez: I need you to get on stage. So I can check the lighting and do sound check

Austin: Ok. *Puts on a head set and get on stage

Dez:(speaks into mic) Testing 1,2,3. Can you hear me ok? *There's loud feedback and Austin instantly takes off the head set and rubs his ears. He looks at Dez for an explanation.

Dez:(nervously chuckles) Sorry dude. I'll fix it. Must be a loose circuit.

Austin: Please do. I can't go deaf on my first date with Ally. *Jumps off the stage and sits down at a table. Trish brings him smoothie and sits in the other seat. She's holding clipboard with a list of his songs and other artists' songs

Trish: Ok, let's go over the set list. You need to pick what songs you want to sing.

*Austin looks over the list and picks five of his and a couple of favorites of Ally's by singers she likes.

Trish: I was thinking after the concert you can end the night on a candlelit dinner in light of moon and give her special gift.

Austin: I'm one step ahead of you. I asked the owner if I could have the club for an extra hour and she gave me permission.

Trish: I'm so proud of you Austin. Thinking ahead. That's being a good boyfriend. Being responsible and precise with your dates.

Austin: Thanks. I even got her beautiful necklace and bracelet. I want to keep it a surprise so you can see it until she wears them.

Trish: As much I want to see them I respect your decision. Tonight is going to go so well.

*Dez walks over to them with a headset and gives it to Austin

Dez: I fixed the mic communication it should be fine now. You're eardrums are safe. I adjusted the lights in the strobe style like you wanted.

Austin: Thanks for the all the help guys. I should go get dressed and get Ally. *Leaves the beach

*Austin is dressed in his red leather jacket, blue jeans and green high tops. *He goes up the Practice Rm and smiles when he sees his precious angel asleep on the couch with a book in her, covered in a blanket snoring softly

*He gently shakes her and she slowly wakes up. She yawns and sits up when she sees him kneeling down next to her

Austin: Hey sleeping beauty. You've been working hard at reading haven't you?

Ally: Yeah, I don't remember falling asleep. It's so quiet and warm in here I must've dozed off. *Now noticing his clothes

Ally: Why are you dressed like that?

Austin: For the surprise I have planned for you.

Are you ready to go?

Ally: Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom.

Austin: Ok.

*Patiently waits for her. When she comes back she gets on her jacket and is ready to leave

Austin: One more thing before go.

Ally: What's that?

Austin: You have to where this blindfold. *Ties it around her face

Ally: Why?

Austin: So the surprise won't be spoiled. I'm going to lead you out. Are you ready?

Ally: Yes

*Austin grabs her and leads her downstairs and though the store. He gets so excited that he accidentally leads her into the closed door instead of the unlocked one

Ally: Ow! *Rubbing her head

Austin: Sorry Alls. *Guides her out the open door and locks it. He continues to guide her to the surprise location. They finally make it and he takes her to a chair very close to the stage.

He gets on stage and signals Dez to get ready for the show. Dez get out his video recorder and Trish gets her camera ready

Austin: You can take off your blindfold now. *Ally takes it off and is surprised that she's that at the beach. She stares in awe at the decorations of stars and lights. She looks at Austin who now kneeled to her eye level

Austin: Welcome to our first official date. You get a private Austin Moon concert. You're also a V.I.P.

Ally: This is incredible Austin. *Hugs him

Austin: This concert is dedicated to a very special young lady. *Winks at her and starts on the first song. Which is Steal Your Heart, next is Timeless, Heard it on the Radio, Can't Do it Without You, and last is I Think About You.

*Ally stands up and claps as he bows and walks off the stage

Ally: That was great! You rocked that performance.

Austin:(smiles) Thanks Alls but I'm not done yet. *Wipes his head with a towel and drinks water to rehydrated from dancing under the hot stage lights for an hour


	43. Chapter 43

**Ch. 43**

*Austin returns back on the stage.

Austin: The next set of songs are part of very special selection. *Music starts and Ally immediately recognizes the tune

*Austin sings the chorus of Love Me Like Love Song by Selena Gomez, next is Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars, Pass Me By by R5, Mirrors by Justin Timberlake, and last Stronger by Kelly Clarkson

*Austin exits the stage again. Now drenched in sweat. He pants heavily and smiles when he sees how happy Ally is.

Austin: Glad you liked the performance. I must've lost at least 20 pounds. Those stage lights felt like a sauna

Ally:(laughing) You didn't move that much to lose 20 pounds. At least 5 or 6 maybe. You got a great work out though.

Austin: Yeah, I sure did. Now it's time for the next part of our date.

Ally:(surprised) There's more?

Austin: I have to change and so do you. *Trish takes Ally in the back of shack to change into something more formal. She does her hair and make up. Austin comes out of the Men's' room trying to adjust his tie. He's having a difficult time when he looks up his mouth drops open when he sees Ally walk out in a beautiful sparkly pink dress. She walks up to him and tries to snap him out of it.

Ally: Austin? Earth to Austin? *Snaps her fingers. *Then kisses his cheek and comes back to reality

Austin: You look amazing. You're like a Princess.

Ally: Thanks. *Fixes his tie for him

*They walk over to a table. It's set with 2 candles and glasses of water. He pulls out her chair. After he sits down, Dez brings them butter and dinner rolls

Dez(french accent) For this evening the meal is Spaghetti. It'll be out momentarily.

Austin: Why are you talking like that?

Dez: I'm a french waiter

Ally: Spaghetti is Italian food.

Dez:(Italian accent) Ok. I'll be right back!

*Both them laugh and roll their eyes at Dez's goofy mistake

Austin: You're look lovely in this moonlight.

Ally: You like nice too.

*After a while Dez comes back an unveils the plate with two dishes of Spaghetti.

Dez: Bon Appétit! *Leaves them to their meal

Trish: Tonight's music is provided disney love songs. Enjoy. *Presses play on MP3 player. The first song is Can You Feel The Love Tonight?: The Lion King

Austin: I hope you had a wonderful evening.

Ally: I had the most amazing evening. Thank you so much. You must've worked very hard

Austin: We all did. It was worth it for you.

Ally: This the perfect first date. You guys did a great job.

Austin: There's something I want 2 give you. *Hands her a rectangular box and a small square box. She opens the first one and smiles gasps at the sight of the golden sun and moon trinket. Austin picks it up and places it around her neck

Austin: It's the sun and moon which I thought represented our last names.

Ally: It's beautiful. *Looking down at it

Austin: I'll open the other one for you. *Opens the box to reveal a ruby bracelet with Allybear engraved on it.

Ally: I love it Austin. *Puts it on wrist

Austin: Happy First Anniversary. *Hugs her and they help Trish and Dez clean up.

*Monday afternoon

*Ally is getting her books out of her locker and Austin is standing close by playing on his phone. When Ally turns around she gasps when she sees who is standing behind her. Austin sees them and protectively stands in front of Ally. The person is Dallas

Austin:(glaring) What do you want?

Dallas: I came to talk to Ally. I have something very important to tell her. *Keeps his distance knowing Austin hates him

Austin: All you're going to do is insult her. You made her cry the last time you talked to her. You're a terrible person. Now go away.

Dallas: Please I really need to say this. It's really important that she's hears it.

Austin: No, you can't be trusted. You need to leave right now!

Dallas: If you just give me a chance. I won't say anything mean.

Austin: You've said enough already. You just love bringing people down. You gain their trust so you can let them down hard. Don't talk us. You better not ever talk to Ally again.

*Grabs Ally's hand and walks out

*At Sonic Boom

*Austin is still angry as he walks in the store. Ally is behind worried about his mood

Dez: Hey dude what's up?

Austin: Not in the mood *Walks past him and goes downstairs

Trish: What's his problem?

Ally: He's upset because Dallas talked to me today. He wanted to tell me something but Austin wouldn't let him.

Trish: How are you feeling about this?

Ally: I'm not sure. I want to know what he has to say but I still don't trust him. Austin was really mad when he saw Dallas

Dez: Maybe he was trying to apologize

Trish: That could be it but it could be another lie

Ally: What should I do?

Trish: Calm down Austin before he has a tantrum. There's a punching bag downstairs and he could take his anger out on anything in the room

Ally: Good idea *Goes downstairs and sees Austin still upset trying to calm himself by using the punching bag

Ally:(calmly) Austin are you ok?

*Austin sees her worried face and quickly calms down. He walks over to her and pulls her into a hug

Austin:(quietly) I'm sorry Alls. I don't like getting mad. I know it worries you.

Ally: I know. It's not your fault. You can't help it. You did a good job today. You controlled yourself the best you could. If you do feel yourself getting upset just count to 10 and breath slowly

*They share a quick kiss and sit down on the couch. After a while Austin is watching TV while Ally her feet on his lap looking at her phone. Dez comes down

Dez:(nervously) Uh guys someone is here to see you. *The look on his clearly indicates he knows the person

Ally:(uneasily) Who is it? *Hoping it's not who thinks it is

Dez: Dallas *Looks straight at Austin whose already turning mad

Ally:(quietly) Oh boy.

Dez: He won't leave until he talks to you Ally.

*Austin gets with his fists balled up extremely upset

Austin:(gritted teeth) This guy just can't take a hint. Time to teach him a lesson

*Dez quickly goes back up knowing only Ally can calm his best friend down

Ally:(calmly) Austin relax. Remember what I told you earlier. *Austin tries the technique is much calmer

*They both go upstairs and see Dallas sitting on one of the benches

*Trish and Dez exchange worried looks when Austin makes eye contact with Dallas. They look at Ally who gives them a thumbs up signaling that Austin is completely calm

*Both a them go next to Ally incase they have to restrain Austin

Austin: Hello Dallas

Dez: Hi Austin *Looks at Ally who sits down on the bench next to him. Austin stays where is not once taking his eyes off them

Dallas: I know you don't want me around you anymore but I really need to tell you something. I wish I had the chance at school

Ally: What do you want to say?

Dallas: I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I'm extremely sorry about how I treated you. That is absolutely no way to treat a girl. Austin has every right to hate me.

Ally: I don't know if I should believe you. Are you tricking me to gain my trust again? You lie your way into trouble. How do I know you're telling the truth?

Dallas: I've never gotten an A in my life. So when my teacher asked how I studied I had to confess because I don't study that well. Not the way you showed me. She told my parents and they took away XBOX. I can't have it until I actually do well in school without using shortcuts. Sharon broke up with me and told me she can't date a guy who lies his way into getting good grades. She didn't appreciate me taking advantage of the smart kids in school. Now I have no girlfriend and parents are going to be on my case all year so grades can improve. My life is ruined.

Ally: Wow I guess you really learned your lesson.

Dallas: I did. Do you guys forgive me?

*Ally, Trish, and Dez seemed convinced buy Austin doesn't feel the same way


	44. Chapter 44

**Ch. 44**

Austin: I want to forgive you but I can't get over how you treated Ally. It broke my heart to see her so sad. She helped you get an A and you were just using her the whole time. That's unforgivable. You don't deserve to be forgiven by any of us.

Dallas: I understand. I completely deserve not to be forgiven. You're right.

Austin: Yeah I am right. Now get out. *Points to door *Glaring hard at him

*Not daring to make any remarks Dallas quickly gets up and leaves

*Austin turns to Ally, Dez, Trish who are completely unsatisfied

Austin: What?

Ally: That was kind of harsh

Trish: He poured his heart out in that apology

Dez: You really need to let go of the past

Austin: Are you guys serious?

Ally: Yes we all forgive him expect you. You can't stay mad at him forever. What he did was wrong but he fixed his mistake

Austin: Fine if it means that much to you I'll forgive him. (mutters) Even if he is a jerk

Ally: Thank you. *kisses his cheek and they all leave out

*The next day at school Austin is heading to his next class when he sees Dallas in the hallway. Dallas sees him and starts walking the other way

Austin: Dallas wait, I have to tell you something.

Dallas: What is it?

Austin:(stubbornly) I f-forgive you.

Dallas: You do?

Austin:(unwillingly) Yes

Dallas: Thanks bro. *Goes to fist bump him but Austin refuses

Austin: I'm not your bro. I didn't say we were friends. I'm never going to like you. I'm doing this for Ally. You keep your distance from her and we'll be fine.

Dallas: Got it. I won't make any contact with her what's so ever. I just want to say the amount of care you sure is incredible. I lost my chance at that. I wish I could be that way.

Austin: Well you're not. We should get to class. I need to go so I won't pop a vain after saying those three words. *Walks to class. He doesn't know Ally heard him the whole time. She was listening from the water fountains

*At Sonic Boom

*Austin goes up to the Practice Rm and unexpectedly is greeted by a kiss from Ally.

Austin:(smiling) What was that for?

Ally: For finally forgiving Dallas. I heard what you said to him.

Austin: Were you spying on me?

Ally: No, I was getting a drink from the water fountain and just heard you. Thank you.

Austin: You're welcome. *After a moment of gazing at into each other's eyes. Ally breaks the silence

Ally: What do you want to do? It's Friday.

Austin: Let's go see a movie.

Ally: We do that on Saturdays

Austin: I know but I wanted to take you somewhere special tomorrow. So we should go to the movies today.

Ally: Fine, what do you want to see?

Austin: Jurassic Park in 3-D

Ally: I don't really like scary movies but I'll go with you to this one.

Austin: Thanks Alls. You're the best. *Kisses her on the cheek before they leave out

*At the movies

*Austin and Ally are watching the movie and jump with the other patrons when something scary comes to the screen. Ally unexpectedly enjoys it but when the t-Rex comes the screen and roars Austin lets out a girly squeal.

*She giggles quietly so he doesn't hear her

*When the walk out Austin is still fazed from the movie.

Ally: Austin are you ok? Earth to Austin. *Waves hand in his face. She kisses his cheek and he's back to normal

Austin: What happened?

Ally: You were in some state of shock. You were just staring blankly into space.

Austin: Ok. I'm better now. Thanks to you. *Opens car door for her. *Its nighttime now

Austin: Let's pump up to some jams! *Puts radio on Aux mode to hear music through his phone. The song is Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5

*They dance and sing to the beat of the song. Every once in a while Austin would briefly switch between the road and Ally to sing a certain lyric at the same time. When the song is over Ally choses next. She puts on Kiss You by 1D.

*As they jam to music a car suddenly speeds up behind them. Austin serves to avoid being hit and comes to a rough stop.

*Both teens try to catch their breath and are confused about what just happened

Austin:(full of concern) Are you ok Ally? Are you hurt anywhere?

Ally:(still shaken up) Besides my heart beating out of my chest I'm fine. What about you?

Austin: I'm ok. *Looks in rear view mirror for the car but sees nothing but darkness and lights of passing cars.

Ally: We should keep going. I'll stay alert for that car. We need the license plate before we can call the cops. I don't even know what it looked like. Did you?

Austin: All I saw was a blur of the car. I'm not sure what color it was.

Ally: Ok. Let's go.

*Austin continues to drive extremely cautious. Every car that pasts them makes him flench.

*The same car comes at them again succeeding to hit them this time. Austin loses control and crashes into another car. The airs bag pop out in front of the teens. Ally is puzzled when she doesn't feel her then looks down gasping at the sight of Austin's arm blocking her. It's extremely red and bleeding profusely. Ally worriedly looks at him and he smiles weakly at her. His face is bruised from the impact of the air bag

*Soon sirens are heard and several people surround the car. Austin is treated for his arm and given ice for his face while Ally is lucky with minor cuts and scrapes.

*After all the chaos is taken care of the teens get a police escort ride home in the back of a cop car.

*They go inside Ally's house. Mr. Dawson has just arrived home and is very shocked to see a police car in the driveway. He walks the door and sees the two bandaged up teens on the couch.

Mr. Dawson: What happened? Are you guys ok?

Ally: We're fine Dad. We got into an accident.

Mr. Dawson: Oh my gosh! How did that happened?!

Austin: We were driving home from the movies when out of no where this car comes speeding toward us. We're nearly hit until I swerve out of the way. Since we didn't get a description of the car stayed alert in case we saw it again. After a while the car attacked us again and hit us. We crashed into the car in front of us. Our airbags bursted out.

Ally: Mine didn't hit me. I was saved from impact.

Mr. Dawson: How?

Ally: Austin saved me. He blocked the air bag with his arm

*Mr. Dawson looks at Austin's bandaged arm. He can see its swelled up and purple. He also notices the enlarged side of his face aided with ice to bring the swelling down.

Mr. Dawson: Thank you for saving her. You truly are hero.

Austin: Thank you sir.

Officer: This accident is classified as a hit and run. The person in car intentionally wanted to cause harm. The reason is unknown.

Mr. Dawson: What should we do? Were there any witnesses to what the car looked like?

Officer: We couldn't get a full description of the car. Someone managed to see a skull sticker on the trunk of the car but that's all. It's not enough to run through the system we need the license plate number and description of the driver.

Austin: Is it even safe for us to be on the road?

Officer: I highly suggest you go out in the day time for short periods of time. Or stay inside.

Mr. Dawson: Thank you so much.

Ally: Why do you think they were trying to hurt us?

Officer: Young lady I wish I knew. I don't want to stress you even more by giving the wrong answer. I'm sorry.

*The officer and his partner leave the house.

*Austin's parents are out of town but are given the news. They're relived that he's safe and promise to return as soon as they can.

*Mr. Dawson let's the teen sleep downstairs. He keeps all the outside lights on for extra security. *After he goes upstairs the young couple is left in the dark with nothing but the TV screen to light the room.

Austin: I hope we find whoever this is.

Ally: Me too. Let's not think about it. I want to sleep through the night without any nightmares.

*Austin nods his head in agreement

Austin:(sighs) You and me both Alls. *Ally lays her head on his chest. He's stretched out full length on the couch and is her pillow to lay on.

*He gets comfortable and slowly drifts off to sleep with Ally softly snoring under him.

*Early the next morning Ally gets up while Austin is still asleep. She fixes breakfast and hopes the aroma gets Austin to wake up. His stays put and turns over on his back snoring loudly.

Ally: Austin wake up. Time for breakfast. *He still doesn't move *She grabs to pot lids and smashes them together. Austin wakes up screaming and falls off the couch. *Ally laughs uncontrollably and waits for him to get up off the floor

Austin:(alerted) I'm up! I'm up! *He walks over to Ally kisses her cheek *He playfully glares at her as he fixes his breakfast

Ally: Sorry, you didn't wake up when I called your name. Are you ok?

Austin: I'm fine now. Thanks for blasting my ear drums. *Playfully nudges her *After breakfast Austin asks Mr. Dawson to take them to the special place for Ally. *Ally sighs when she has to be blindfolded again. *She sits next to Austin with her arms crossed but faces the wrong way talk to him because she can't see

Ally: This is fun for you isn't it?

*Austin laughs at her lack of direction

Austin: Yes it is and I'm over here Alls. *She turns toward him and is greeted by a kiss. She smiles the rest of the way.

*They finally arrive and Austin helps Ally get out. He takes of her blindfold and she happily gasps when she sees there at the zoo. She hugs him and he smiles down loving how happy he makes her

Mr. Dawson: You guys want me to leave and come back later or stay?

Ally: I'm sure Dad. We don't want to ruin in plans you had today.

Mr. Dawson: Your safety is more important. I can always reschedule fishing with my friends. I don't mind staying if you want to feel like you need extra security

Austin: You can stay if it will make you feel better Mr. D.

Mr. Dawson: I think I will. I want to see the giraffes. I need more portrait ideas for my collection *The teens laugh at his odd obsession for the subject of his art. They follow him to the entrance of zoo. He pays for the tickets. They decide to have a meeting place incase anything happens. Since the zoo map is the center of the entire place they use that. After that's settled Mr. Dawson heads over the giraffes with his camera ready in hand. *The teens look at the map and decide what animal to see first. They choose the elephant habitat which isn't too far from the map.

Zookeeper: Hi guys. You want to meet the new baby?

Ally: I would love to

Austin: Sounds cool *The zookeeper brings out a baby elephant that's about 10 months old.

Zookeeper: This is Jabari. He's a playful little guy. *The baby elephant affectionately nuzzles her arm with his trunk.

Ally: He's so cute. *She gets to feed him with a bottle. Austin gets picked up by the baby's mother.

Zookeeper: That means she likes you. Her name is Ebony

Austin:(wheezily) I like you too Ebony. *She puts him down and he breaths heavily. *After they leave the enclosure, they go to the lions, bears, flamingos, zebras, and many more. After lunch they go to gift shop. *Austin gets a lion mask and t-shirt with the Zoo logo featuring a variety of animals from the Zoo. Ally gets 2 plush monkeys and dolphin key chain


	45. Chapter 45

**Ch. 45**

*They sit on bench near the Zoo map

Austin: Those are cute monkeys

Ally: Thanks. I'm going to name them Rocky and Ratliff. They remind me of your cousins. They're funny and goofy.

Austin: They sure are. Those are perfect names. *Mr. Dawson comes to them and they all leave the zoo. *They arrive home and when they walk inside they gasp at the scene. There's broken glass everywhere, furniture knocked over and scary message on the wall. It says: **I'M** **COMING FOR YOU ALLY** **DAWSON!** *Ally shudders at the message. *Austin just comforts her in arms. Mr. Dawson immediately calls the police

Ally:(frightened) What is happening?! Who's after me?! Mr. Dawson:(sadly) I wish I knew.

Austin:(angry) We need to catch whoever's after Ally! *Clutching his fists with face turning red

Mr. Dawson: Calm down Austin. The police will find the crook. The important thing is that we're all safe. We weren't here when it happened.

Ally: We defiantly can't stay here tonight.

Austin: What should we do Mr. D?

Mr. Dawson: You kids should stay at Sonic Boom. I have cameras all over the place. I'll have a police squad do a stakeout to monitor you guys all night. You can invite Trish and Dez.

Ally: Can't we stay somewhere less obvious? They probably know about the store already and that will be their next target.

Mr. Dawson: Good point. I'll ask the police about a safe house.

Austin: Come on Alls we should go somewhere to take our minds off all of this.

Ally: I don't feel safe anywhere.

Austin: We can go to the treehouse. It's relaxing and fun.

Ally: I guess you're right.

Mr. Dawson: Be careful guys. I'll check on you later.

Ally: Ok Dad thanks. *Walks out with Austin.


	46. Chapter 46

**Ch. 46**

*Austin and Ally go to the treehouse. They have few games to play whenever they're up there. *They decide to play Connect 4. *They sit across from each other Indian style. Ally is red and Austin is yellow. *As they're playing they hear sirens in the distance. They look out the window to see several fire trucks speeding by.

Ally: Wow I wonder what happened.

Austin: I hope whoever's in trouble is ok. *After continuing their game Austin realizes something

Austin: Weren't those trucks going the same way Sonic Boom is?

Ally: Yeah they were *They quickly go to the window and see smoke coming from the location of the store *Both of them look at each other with worried faces

Austin and Ally: Uh-oh! *They quickly climb down and go back to the house. They rush inside out of breath and Mr. Dawson can tell something's wrong

Mr. Dawson: What's wrong guys?

Austin:(panting) There's a-a..there's

Mr. Dawson: What's wrong Austin?

Ally:(frantically) SONIC BOOM IS ON FIRE! Officer: How do you know this?

Austin: We saw several fire trucks heading that way and saw smoke in the location of the building! Officer: Thank you kids. We'll get right on it. *Sends five members on the squad to go to Sonic Boom. *The teens ride in the back of one of the squad cars along with Mr. Dawson. The head officer and some other cops stay behind to continue the investigation.


	47. Chapter 47

**Ch. 47**

*As they arrive on scene Ally's grow large with sadness and shock as she sees gigantic flames engulf the entire building. *The fire squad has difficulty taking out dangerous inferno* A member of the squad walks over to Mr. Dawson, Austin and Ally

Firefighter: This building is severely unstable.

You guys need to stay back as far as possible it could collapse any second.

Mr. Dawson: I'm the owner sir. Is there anyone I can talk to?

Firefighter: Yrs, you can talk to the fire marshal. *Mr. Dawson follows him *Trish and Dez suddenly arrive and rush over to their friends.

Dez: What happened?

Trish: Are you guys ok?

Austin: We're fine. We weren't here.

Ally: We were in the treehouse. Somebody broke into my house.

Trish: Was anything stolen?

Dez: How bad was it?

Austin: We don't know if anything was stolen but broken glass was everywhere. Furniture was knocked over and ripped

Ally: There was a disturbing message spray painted on the wall. I'm the target. It said I'm coming for you Ally Dawson in all caps. The letter were dripping making it look bloody.

Trish: I'm so sorry Ally. You shouldn't have to go through this.

*Pulls her into a hug

Dez: You don't deserve it


	48. Chapter 48

**Ch. 48**

*After all the chaos of the fire and the robbery Mr. Dawson wants Ally safe and protected. *He asks the police what's the best way to insure her safety. *They suggest a safe house. Everyone is taken to a large wooden lodge near the mountains. The building has high tech security with state of the art cameras monitoring every angle inside and out. It has voice recognition system. There's also search lights the surround the entire building. It's surrounded by large fence for maximum security. The entry is equipped with a key pad system and swipe card to gain clearance along with photo ID scan *As they walk in the teens gasp at their new lining quarters. Austin's parents agreed to let him be there for Ally knowing it's the right thing to do. They're taken to a hotel for their own safety. Dez and Trish's parents are at the same hotel and agree in the best interest of their children they're safer in the lodge. *Mr. Dawson has to leave to continue the investigation. There's police station near I by incase of an extreme emergency that can't wait for the other cops to drive there. *They explore the inside which looks like mansion which has a 20" HD Flat Screen TV with surround sound, gigantic pool and other cool features.

Austin: This place is amazing. I think we're going to like it here. What do you think Alls? *Ally is quiet sitting on the couch and sadly looking at the floor. *Austin goes and sits by her rubbing her back

Ally: We're not here on vacation. All this luxury because someone is trying to kill me. I can't enjoy this. Not for the cause.

Austin: I know it's hard but we should all have some fun. To get our minds of off it. We can out tomorrow on the lake to fish and jet ski.

We should all relax and watch a movie.


	49. Chapter 49

**Ch. 49**

Ally: That's sounds like a great idea.*Once everyone is unpacked and dressed for bed they all go in the big movie room. They chose comedy cartoon movie. They watch Rio 2.

*When the movie is over everyone goes upstairs, Trish gives Austin and Ally sometime alone. Austin wants to help Ally fall asleep so she can have a restful night. Trish watches TV in the room near by. Dez in the same room as her plays on his iPad. *The young couple sit in bed together, Ally is under the covers with Austin on top of them. He holds her tightly which makes her feel safe and secure.

Austin: I'll sing you a song Alls. That should help a lot.

Ally: Your singing always makes me happy. *Looks up at him and he smiles lightly kissing her forehead

Austin: What song would you like to hear?

Ally: (yawns) Any song would do. *Austin sings her favorite song when he's done he looks down at his sweet angel.

Austin:(softly) Are you asleep yet? Alls? *His only answer is her quiet snoring. He smiles to himself not wanting leave the room. After a while he falls asleep. Trish and Dez come in and smile at the sight. Trish waits in the other room while Dez goes to wake up Austin *Dez gently shakes Austin's arm. He slowly wakes up

Dez:(whispering) You were supposed to tell Trish to come back in an hour ago. What happened?

Austin:(whispering) I sung her to sleep and didn't want to disturb her sleep if I got up. Eventually I got tired and fell asleep. Sorry bro.

Dez: Its ok. You needed to stay. Trish isn't mad. She understands. Do you want to get up now?


	50. Chapter 50

**Ch. 50**

Austin: Sure but Trish needs to come first. *Dez goes to get her. Then he and Austin go to their side of the room. Their beds are literally across from the girls'. Austin likes it that way incase Ally has a nightmare he can be right there to comfort her. Before he goes to bed he puts in ear phones to drown out Dez's loud snoring. He lays back on his pillow and looks at Ally one last time and smiles before finally going to sleep. *The teens have a peaceful night. They get up the next morning refreshed and eat breakfast. Later that they're just hanging out in the house. Ally and Trish are playing air hockey. Austin and Dez exploring the room. Dez discovers a the game system hooked up to the flat screen.

Dez: Dude we hit the jackpot!

Austin: There must be like ten thousand games in here. *They also find an arcade style racing game. They run to them and start playing. *The girls sit on the couch and watch the boys enjoy their new toy

Ally:(laughing) I've never seen anyone get so excited over some video games.

Trish: They're squealing like girls at a 1D concert *Later that day Austin sits down in an recliner and starts to play on his phone. Suddenly he feels vibrating and enjoys the feel of it.

Austin:(vibrating) Th-is is ama-zzzzing! Ally: What have you found there Austin?

Austin:(vibrating) I-I-I f-f-ound the best c-hair in the world!

Ally:(laughing) Did you turn it on?

Austin: I-I th-ought it w-was a regular recliner but it t-turns out to be a m-massage c-chair. *Smiling closing his eyes

Ally: You want to play mini golf with me and Trish?

Austin: No t-hanks I'm g-good. *Thumbs up with his eyes still closed

Ally:(laughing) Ok. Enjoy you're massage.

*She walks out and Dez comes in the room to edit a video he's making on his laptop *Trish and Ally go to the golf course behind the house. They play just for fun and don't keep score. *Suddenly they hear a loud crash and rush into the house. They see books everywhere and the boys on the ground groaning.

Ally: What happened?!*Helps them both up and they sit on the couch

Austin: We were playing with a nerf ball. It turned out to be really bouncy.


	51. Chapter 51

**Ch. 51**

Dez: So when I threw it to him, it hit the ground too hard and bounced on top of the bookcase.

Austin: I climbed on top of his shoulders to retrieve it but he sneezed and we both fell down

Ally: You went through all of that for little rubber nerf ball?! Trish: You could of just used the step ladder

Austin: Next time we will.

Dez: We'll be more careful too. *That evening they sit outside on the back porch and roast marshmallows. Austin and Dez practically devour theirs since they love sugar.

Ally: Austin you must have a huge sweet tooth. That's your fifth one.

Austin: I know I just love anything sweet. You and marshmallows and candy. I'm the Candy King. *Trish and Ally laugh at his funny pose.

Ally:(still laughing) Hey Candy King your marshmallow is on fire. *Austin looks down and cube shaped fluffy treat is practically barbecued. It's as black as coal

Austin: Aww man! I was going to make the ultimate super s'more.

Dez: You can have some of mine buddy. I made a big one. You can have half. *Gives him a piece. They both eat at the same time.

Austin and Dez:(stuffed) Super s'moretastic! *They high five each other but their hands are sticky from the chocolate and marshmallow so they stick together. They struggle to pull apart from another. They do one hard tug and finally pull apart while screaming as they fall out their chairs onto the grass. The girls bursts into laughter. *After everyone cleans up they go back out side and rest on the lawn chairs as the gaze at the stars. They fire is still lit which gives Trish an idea.

Trish: You guys want to hear a campfire story? *mischievously smiles. Ally frowns knowing how gullible the boys are

Ally: Not tonight Trish. You know how crazy their imaginations are.

Trish: Come on Ally. It won't be that bad. *The boys get on their knees begging with puppy dog faces

Austin and Dez: Please! Ally please! *Ally looks at them and laughs

Ally: You guys are so immature. Fine but it better not be scary Trish

Trish: Don't worry it won't be *Clears throat


	52. Chapter 52

**Ch. 52**

Trish: There once were two boys named Zed and Naustin. They loved to eat candy. They candy for breakfast, lunch and dinner. One night they went camping in the woods to search for a monster known as Candy Face!*says in silly scary voice. The boys gasp intrigued by the story. Ally rolls her eyes at how fast they're believing the story already. *Trish continues

Trish: The boys were determined to find the monster and capture it. They searched all night but had no luck. Early the next morning Judy before dawn they heat a sound outside their tent and go to investigate. They see a slimy, sticky, gooey creature right in front of them. He screams and roars at them then...*drifts off leaving the boys desperate to know the ending

Austin: What happens?! Dez: Do they survive?! *Suddenly she's gone.

Austin and Dez: Trish?

Ally:(sarcastically) Maybe Candy Face got her. *The boys are completely oblivious to get sarcasm and nervously scoot closer to each other. Suddenly Trish pops out behind them and yells HE ATE THEM! *Both boys scream and practically trample each other as they run in the house *Trish falls out laughing and Ally chuckles a little before they both go inside after putting out the fire.

*They find both boys protectively guarding their candy stash.

Ally: What are you guys doing?

Austin: Standing our ground. That sweet tooth behemoth won't get us tonight

Dez: We'll fight to the end. *Ally and Trish just stand there with blank faces

Ally: Wow. I don't know what to say to that

Trish: Don't worry guys you're candy is safe. We have high tech security. Nothing can get in the house unsuspected

Ally: Let's go upstairs. It's going to rain tonight and I want to be asleep when that happens.

Trish: So do I *They all go upstairs. Ally brushes her teeth and goes in the room next door. She sits on the couch and looks out the window. Austin comes in and sit by her

Austin: Are you ok Alls?

Ally: No, I'm just concerned about this case. The police still haven't found whose stalking me. They might never find that criminal.

Austin: We haven't even been here for a week. Things like this take time. Especially a serious crime like this. The police want to get all the crucial evidence they can. If anything happens we'll get an update.

*Pulls her into a hug and they walk to the bedroom. He sits on the side of her bed holding her hand until she falls asleep

*During the middle of the night it's storming and Dez wakes up to a loud noise downstairs. He quickly grabs his Binky the clown doll and quietly heads downstairs. Austin who got up before him is heading down the other stairs holding a bat. *Its pitch black downstairs with only lighting flashing occasionally. *They back facing the opposite side and as they turn around a powerful lighting strikes the room scaring them with Austin holding his bat high in the air as Dez is using his clown as sheid

Austin and Dez: Ahhhh!

*Ally comes running halfway down and turns on the light.

Ally: What are you guys doing down here?!

Austin: I heard some odd noise down here

Dez: Me too

Ally: What did you think it was?

Austin and Dez: Candy Face

Ally: There's no such thing as Candy Face

*Another strike of lighting flashes and the boys see a green mean looking face

Austin and Dez: Ahh! *Austin jumps in Dez's arms

Ally: That's not Candy Face its Trish

Austin and Dez: Trish?! *Dez is so surprised he drops Austin hard on the ground. He helps him up

Dez: Trish looks so scary

Trish:(angry)I'm wearing a sleep mask to help my face stay smooth

Austin: What are you doing down here?

Ally:(annoyed)Perhaps to get a drink of water *Points to cup in the Latino's hand

Dez: Oh my bad

Austin: Why did you tell us that story? What about those boys Zed and Naustin?

Ally:(in disbelief) Wow you really don't get it do you?

Austin and Dez:(confused) Get what?

Trish:(irritated) Those are your names backwards!

Austin and Dez: Ohhh

Trish: Oh and Dez if you ever call me scary again I'll break both your legs so you can't go anywhere! Dez: Noted *Screams and runs upstairs with Austin right behind him. Both girls tiredly sigh and go up as well.


	53. Chapter 53

**Ch. 53**

*The next morning the girls wake up feeling a little tired from the night before but not horrible. The boys are snoring loudly sounding like lawnmowers. Ally and Trish call their names but nothing.

Trish:(yelling) Candy Face is stealing your stash of treats! *The boys immediately get up and run out the the room and downstairs

Austin and Dez: NOT THE CANDY! *The girls fall out laughing and five each other. They go downstairs and fix breakfast. *Later that morning after everyone takes a shower and gets dressed Austin has an idea.

Austin: We should all go out on the lake today. We didn't do yesterday like I wanted to. The rain cleared up this morning. It's bright and sunny outside. Are you guys in?

Dez: I am. I want to document any animals in the water. Then I'll jet ski. I've always wanted to try it.

Ally: Sure I'll go. Fishing will be very relaxing.

Trish:(complaining) It's too hot and buggy outside. *Austin sighs and rolls his eyes at how lazy she can be

Austin: You can sit on a lawn chair with an umbrella on it. Put on some sunscreen and read a magazine. You don't have to do anything. You're going to miss out at all the fun

Trish: Sitting in a shaded lawn chair in the sun and reading a magazine is fun to me. *They all go to the lake which isn't fair from the house. The shore is sandy and rocky like a beach but much smaller *Austin and Ally put on their life jackets and get their fishing gear in the boat. They row out in the middle of the lake. Not too far from the shore.


	54. Chapter 54

**Ch. 54**

Ally: My Dad told me fishing takes a lot of patience. So you'll be lucky if you get a bite on your first try.

Austin: Anytime with you while fishing is a good time to me no matter how long the wait. *Side hugs her and casts his fishing pole in the water *After 15 minutes nothing has happened. *Austin dramatically sighs

Austin:(over dramatic) This is taking forever.

Ally: I told you fishing takes patience. Stop complaining. You can be such a drama queen sometimes. *Playfully nudges him *Austin just smiles and sighs holding the pole in one with the other hand under his chin. Looking really bored. *Suddenly Austin gets a tug on his line. He reels it in and pulls it up. On the hook is a small fish

Ally: Good job Austin. I think you caught a Striped Bass. *Takes a picture.

Austin: Thanks Alls. *Releases fish back in the water *Shortly after that Ally get a very hard tug on her line. She struggles to pull it in. Austin helps her and they both pull as hard as they can. Their weight of them on the back of the boat slightly tips it up. Finally they get the line out and reflect of the pull throws the boat back in balance and splashing water on the teens. They laugh and high five each other.

Austin: What did you catch?

Ally: I don't know. I'll check. *Looks at fish on her line and they're both surprise that all their effort was for a really small fish

Austin: How can something so small be so strong?

Ally: I don't know. It's the mystery of nature and the Animal Kingdom I guess. *Takes a picture then releases it back. *After catching and releasing fish and photographing them for another 15 minutes they go back to shore. They put the fishing gear up.

Austin: You guys want to have a race on the jet skis?

Ally: That sounds like fun

Dez: I'm in

Trish: Me too. I just love competitions. *All of them get on a jet ski. Ally and Trish are pink and Austin and Dez are blue.

Austin: We're going to do three laps from the dock and back. Ready, Set, Go! *They speed off.

The boys are currently ahead but the girls aren't far behind. Soon they're almost in length of them. As they past the checkpoint the boys are first. Now in the second lap the girls are far ahead of the boys. This time it's a tie. Now in the final lap they have a tiebreaker. Nearing the end of the lap the boys are ahead but start to slow down.

Austin: What's happening? *Pushing random gears and buttons.

Dez: We're on E. *Points to gas gauge *The girls come up to them

Trish: That's too bad. You snooze you loose. *Laughs and circles the boys until the waves knock them off the jet ski

Austin and Dez: Ahhh! *SPLASH! *Both resurface shaking the water off their faces and look up at the girls bursting into laughter

Austin: Ally you know this is unfair right?

Dez: You're supposed to be the nice one

Ally: Sorry Austin, it's funny. *Trish speeds away to the finish line. Ally comes back on the jet ski with a inflatable boat in tow. The boys get on and she brings them to shore. Then she goes back out to tow in the other jet ski

*After Ally puts the jet skis up they all go back inside. The girls laugh as the boys walk in shivering still soaking wet from the lake.

Ally gives them some towels and they all take showers and have lunch. Later that afternoon they're just lounging around the house. Dez is playing on the XBOX, Trish is polishing her nails and Austin is watching TV. Ally is upstairs in the bedroom. She going to snap chat her Dad on the webcam. As she logs into her email to access webcam she sees a message that makes her heart stop. Her eyes grow wide as can be and she's in a state of shock. *Austin comes to check on her

Austin: Hey Ally have you talked to your Dad-*Stops when he sees her frozen face. He rushes over to her and tries to get her attention.

Austin(panicking and yelling loudly) Ally?! Can you her me?! *Waves his hand in her face and strongly but gently shakes her. She doesn't move or respond in anyway.

Austin:(completely hysterical) ALLY PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! *Rapidly shaking her. *Dez and Trish rush after hearing Austin screaming

Trish: What's wrong?! Dez: Why are you screaming?! Austin: Something's wrong with Ally! She's like frozen in shock!


	55. Chapter 55

**Ch. 55**

Trish: Calm down Austin. I'll call the psych ward. They'll send someone over. *Quickly calls the number

Dez: What do you think happened?

Austin: I don't know. When I came in here she was like this looking at the computer screen. Something she read must've spooked her. *Suddenly Ally opens her mouth but no words come out. Austin hopefully looks at her waiting for any sound. She falls back and closes her eyes with raspy breathing. *Austin climbs on the bed and sits on his knees and he cradles her in his arms.

Dez:(worriedly) Uh.. Austin you should read this. *Looking at the screen. Austin looks at the screen and his face turns from worry to fear. *He starts hyperventilating but tries to keep calm.

Trish: They'll be here in five minutes. Austin what's wrong now?

Austin:(stutterring) T-the e-mail! T-t-the e-mail! *Shakily points at the screen. *A medical squad rushes in and exams Ally. She's laid on the bed and her pupils are checked for dilations . Which look normal but stressed. *Ally turns back to normal. She sees several eyes staring at her. The voices are disoriented but eventually come clear.

Ally:(weakly) What?

Nurse: Can you hear me? *Ally nods her head and sits up a little.

Ally: W-What h-happened?

Nurse: You went into shock. Something made you scared you zoned out.

Austin: It was the email you got. We all read it.

Ally: Yeah it was terrifying.

Cop: Can you tell us what it says?

Ally: I'm too scared to read it.

Austin: I'll do it. *Grabs laptop and sits on edge of bed

Austin:(shakily) D-dear Dawson, I'm quite upset you left. Don't think I'll give up. You can run you can hide but I w-w-will find y-you. When I do you're DEAD! ~ Anonymous *His face turns as white as snow

Cop: We need to track the sender of that email

Austin: The signal is blocked.

Cop: We have to try. *Tech expert tries to track the signal but can't get through

Tech expert: The kid's right. I've tried everything I can think of. I can't through.

Trish: What should we do?

Dez: Do we have to leave and find another safe house?

Cop: No we're going to have 24/7 monitoring here. The stalker probably tracked the location.

Nurse: Are you feeling better Ally?

Ally: A little. I'm just really tired.

Nurse: Good. You need you rest.

Ally: Does my Dad know what happened?

Austin: He'll be here in the morning. *The cop and nurse leave out. *Trish and Dez sleep in the other room. *Austin stays with Ally until she's completely asleep. Then he moves to the air mattress next to the bed to give her more space in her bed. *All through the night Austin would peek his eyes open a little to check on Ally. His worst fear is that she'll be gone any time he looks at her. Each time he does, he's relieved to see her in peaceful slumber right next to him *He gets up to use the restroom and when he returns he sees a dark figure standing over Ally. He cautiously walks toward it

Austin:(uneasily) H-Hello? W-who's there?

*The figure moves toward Ally so Austin quickly turns on the light and Ally wakes up and jumps when she sees the mysterious figure. She screams and Austin runs toward the figure whose face is masked. They wrestle on the floor. The cops rush in but the person is faster and takes off with Ally leaving Austin on the floor beaten and confused. He comes to his senses when he hears Ally's terrified screams. Trish and Dez run in and follow him after the cops. *The intruder is surrounded by the SWAT team with no way out. They put a gun to Ally's head threatening to shoot if anyone makes a move toward them. Austin pushes through and sees Ally screaming for her life. He's held back a SWAT team member and is told to stay where he is

Austin:(angry) WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?! *The person unmasked themselves and Trish, Dez, and Austin are as shocked as Ally. They immediately recognize the person.

Austin, Dez, and Trish: Trent?! Trent:(smirk) Hello Austin, Dez, and Trish. Nice to see you again.

Austin: Why are doing this? Why do you want to hurt Ally?

Trent:(angry) I want to hurt both of you! Ally is just an easier target. It's payback for ruining my career! Austin: What are you talking about?!


	56. Chapter 56

**Ch. 56**

Trent: When you embarrassed me on the Helen Hunt show I was humiliated. All my fans hated me. They all loved your music. You were so popular. All my songs were dropping with less listeners everyday.

Austin: Why do you want Ally? What did she do?

Trent: Everything! Ever since you guys started dating that's all that was talked about. All social media, magazines, on the radio. Your music was selling like crazy. Each week your songs would come out all the girls loved them. My label fired me. I was miserable. All because of a girl. Your music was better and full of life. Mine was at the bottom of the charts. So many love songs all about her. It sickened me. Your love for her inspired you guys to write great songs. I wasn't going down without a fight. So I figured if I took your inspiration to write songs you would be so depressed you would never write again. *Smiles evilly seeing the rage of anger on Austin's face.


	57. Chapter 57

**Ch. 57**

*A negotiator comes through and faces the enraged teen

Negotiator:(calmly) Young man I know you're angry but this is not the way to solve your problem slowly release the girl and I'll take you somewhere to talk and get you some help.

Trent: I don't have to listen to you! Austin is getting what he deserves. Something personal was taken away from me so I'm just returning the favor. I want to see him suffer just like I did. *Holds Ally's neck tighter as she tries to escape. The SWAT team aim their guns closer *Trent threatens to pull the trigger *Suddenly the lights go out and it's pitch black. Chaos erupts and Ally's screams are heard as the front door opens. The lights are back on and everyone rushes outside. They see a dark van take off speeding through the gate

Austin: ALLY!*Falls to his knees *Mr. Dawson rushes to him ad tries to calm him down

Austin: Mr. D?! What took you so long?! Mr. Dawson: I'm sorry Austin. I would've been here sooner but the car broke down and we were stuck for hours

Austin: That's horrible. I'm glad you're ok. We have to find Ally!

Mr. Dawson: We'll find her. The van she's in is being tracked right now.

*They all ride to abandoned warehouse. As the officers try to figure out a way inside, Austin grows restless and finds an open back door. *Ally is tied up in a chair

Trent: You brought this on yourself. It's all your fault and there's nothing you can about it.

*Ally angrily retorts back but her voice is muffled by the tape. Trent roughly rips it off and smirks as she cringes in pain

Ally: Ow!

Trent: Suck it up you baby. What did you say?

Ally: I was saying that it's not my fault or Austin's. You're crazy! Now LET ME GO!

Trent: How dare you speak to me like that! *Slaps her hard in the face from his hiding place Austin hears her cries of pain and jumps out tackling Trent the ground

Austin:(angry) LEAVE HER ALONE!

Ally: Austin?! How did you get in here?!

Trent: I was wondering the same thing. *Pushes Austin off him but as they get up Austin swings a hard punch Trent knocking him out. *Not knowing he'll be out Austin quickly unites Ally and hugs her tightly. They quickly walk toward the door but Trent get up and shoves Austin hard on the ground. They wrestle each other banging into barrels falling hard on the ground. The chaos is heard outside and the officers get bolt cutters to break the chain lock. *All three teens stop and listen.

Austin: You're so busted! They're coming in and you're going to jail. *With that said Trent punches Austin hard to the ground. He stays where he is as he's in too much pain to get up.

*Ally's rage is running on fumes

She jumps on Trent's back punching him as hard as she can. She shoves him toward some paint buckets and he's buried under. She quickly runs to Austin.

Ally: Are you ok?! *Rubs his head as he weakly smiles at her

Austin: I'm fine you're more important. Let's get out of here before he comes back. *Ally helps him up and they both limp towards the door. Trent pops out of the pile and grabs a medal rod. He quietly walks behind Ally. Austin hears him and turn to warn Ally.

Austin: ALLY LOOKOUT! *He tries to move her out the way but surge of pain runs through his leg he falls to floor in time to see Ally get hit by the rod. She falls hard on the ground unconscious. *Trent stands over her pointing a gun at her head. *Austin helplessly watches

Austin: NO! Finally breaking the lock the officers rush in and arrest Trent. Austin and Ally are taken to the hospital. His injuries aren't fatal but Ally is still unconscious.


	58. Chapter 58

**Ch. 58**

*Austin is treated for a broken leg and shattered ribs. He has several bruises and is restricted to wheelchair until he heals. He sits by Ally's side tearfully watching her lay helpless and lifeless in the bed.

Austin: Why hasn't she waken up yet doctor?! What's the problem?

Doctor: She received severe head trauma from that metal rod. It sent her into a coma. *Austin gasps and hugs Ally as gently as he can.

Mr. Dawson: What can we do?

Doctor:(sighs) I'm afraid there's not much we can do. Expect pray and hope for the best. The good thing is she's breathing on her own and her vitals are normal. My sympathy goes out to you and I hope she wakes up. She's too special to they young man. *Looks at Austin crying in Ally's chest. *The doctor leaves out to check on other patients. *Mr. Dawson walks over to his daughter and holds her hand

Mr. Dawson:(sadly) Please wake up baby girl. I know you can get through this. I wish I could've been there. I'm a terrible father to let you be in this condition.

Austin: You're an awesome father Mr. D.

Ally loves you with all her heart. She's think your the best dad in the world. You did everything you could to protect her. I wish I did the same. We both wouldn't be here if I hadn't left the bedroom. It's all on me.

Mr. Dawson: You can't blame yourself Austin. We both did what we could but it wasn't enough. I'm just happy she's breathing on her own and she's safe. If anyone can bring her back its you. I'm going to leave out to update Trish and Dez on her condition. Be the first face she sees when she wakes up.

Austin: I will sir. I promise.

Everyday Austin talks to Ally, reads her favorite books, recites her favorite poems effortlessly. Never giving up hope. It's been five days and no change has happened. Austin tries something that he thinks will bring her back no matter what. *He asks Dez to bring him his guitar from Sonic Boom

Austin:*gently rubbing her head) I love you so much Allybear. I'd be so lost without you in my life. I miss more then anything. Please come back *He positions the guitar in his lap and strums the tune to a song he's played numerous times. *He begins to sing focused on Ally the whole time ?Last summer we met

We started as friends

I can't tell you how it all happened

Then autumn it came

We were never the same

Those nights everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too

If you don't here's the one thing

That I wish you knew

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

Would you know what to say

If I saw you today

Would you let it all crumble to pieces

'Cause I know that I should

Forget you if I could

I can yet there's so many reasons

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you

How long till I stop pretending

What we have is never ending

Oh ohh

If all we are is just a moment

Don't forget me 'cause I won't and

I can't help myself

I think about you ooohh

I think about you ooohh

I think about you

Every morning when I open my eyes

I think about you

Every evening when I turn out the lights

I think about you

Every moment every day of my life

You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you you, you you

I think about you, you you, you you?

*When he finishes he kisses Ally forehead as turns to put the guitar on the stand he hears soft talking. He quickly turns to see Ally smiling him weakly. He wheels himself over to her side and gently holds her hand smiling at her

Austin: I'm here Ally. It's ok. Was it you said?

Ally: I love you too. *Hugs him tightly and Austin closes eyes relived she's awake. He calls the nurse. She comes in and immediately runs out to get the doctor. He along with Mr. Dawson, Trish and Dez come in the room

Mr. Dawson: How did this happen?

Doctor: Its hard to explain. What did you do Austin?

Austin: All I did was sing to her then I kissed her forehead. She woke up as I was putting my guitar back on the stand.

Doctor: That's amazing. According to her readings from her brain scan her levels of phenylethylamine or PEA increased when you sang to her.

*Austin stares at him blankly

Austin: Her what did what?

Ally: It means the chemicals in the brain that represent the feeling love brought me back to consciousness.

Austin:(nervously laughs) Yeah that's exactly what I thought. I just was asking what it meant for Dez. You know how confused he can get

Dez: Hey!

*Ally laughs at his cover up and hugs him again.

Trish: I'm so glad you're back Ally

Dez: Me too

Mr. Dawson: Missed you baby girl

*It takes about two months for the teens to heal and recovery from the tragic event. Ally is allowed to move around without assistance and Austin gorse through therapy for his leg. Each day for 30 minutes he does exercises to strength his leg and increase the healing process. Ally helps him walk from one of the hall to the other end each time further then the last. *On the last day

Austin: Finally we're leaving. I'm so ready to get out of here. Aren't you Ally?

Ally: Yeah, I'm not as excited as you are but I feel the same way. It'll be nice to have our lives back. *Austin is able to walk on his own but must use the wheelchair to exit the hospital. Ally is given permission to not use one even though patients usually have to. She's recovered enough to be given only pain meds and is told to relax as she continues to heal. Dez offers to push Austin as they leave the hospital *In lobby *Dez keeps accidentally bumping Austin's leg into obstacles

Austin: Ow! *First time

Dez: Sorry

Austin: Ow! *Second time

Austin: Ow! *Third time

Dez: Sorry *Now in front of spinning doors

Austin: Dude if you bump my leg into something one more time I'll have to go back.

Dez: Sorry bro, I'm just excited you're coming home

Austin: It's ok you're just trying to help. But you're fired as my chauffeur. *Laughs and fist bumps him *They're all outside now waiting for the car. When Mr. Dawson pulls up Ally helps Austin to the car. They sit together while Dez and Trish get in the back. *Once at home everybody rests from the crazy week.


End file.
